


The Cricket and The Hawke - Act II

by Allyments, wolfpawn



Series: The Cricket and The Hawke [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Political Marriages, betrothals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyments/pseuds/Allyments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place 3 weeks after the end of Act I, Evangelyne and Loki have been making up for lost time with their relationship, but Cressida will not be cast aside for anyone, leading to terrible heartache for Loki and Evangelyne, can their love, and they themselves, survive what they are put through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For three weeks Cressida left them mostly in peace. Loki and Evy still did their best to be discrete in public, but aside from that, it was almost like they were an official couple. Maybe it was better this way, otherwise they probably wouldn’t have left her rooms to see their friends ever again. Now and then Cressida did her best to ruin their evening or claim Loki for a meal, but she wasn’t attached to his arm the way she had started out.

All the while Loki and Evy had tried to come up with the right words for when he would talk to his father about getting rid of Cressida. They would only have one shot and didn’t dare to ruin that.   
________________________________________  
Loki was lying on Evy’s bed, his back resting against the head of the bed, and she leaned against him, sitting between his legs. He was holding the book that the two of them were reading. It was a peaceful morning. They had already had some fun, then had taken a shower, and had eaten breakfast in bed after. And both were already dressed for their training later and with some time to spare they had decided to read a little before they had to go and meet the others. 

A knock came from the door. “Who is it?” Evy called out, trying to finish the sentence she was reading. 

“Your mother.” was the answer as Leana Hawke opened the door entering the room without permission. 

Evy raised an eyebrow and both of them stood up, Loki closing the book they were reading. “May I speak alone with my daughter?” She asked and gave Loki an intense look as he bid them farewell and left her room. 

“So there rumours are true.” Her mother said, sounding less then surprised.   
________________________________________

Cressida smiled gleefully and was even humming when she let herself into Loki’s rooms. It was only proper since they would be her rooms soon. Finally she would get rid of the little rat. There would be no more rivalry, and she would see that her wedding would be moved forward. She was already sick of waiting; she wanted her title and start planning her ascension to the throne. It would have been easier to marry Thor, but her father had only managed to get her Loki. 

But she would find a way to remedy the current lack of status her future husband had. Slowly she strolled around the living area and wandered off to his bedroom. His bed was already made, but the maids wouldn’t have made up his room yet. In general the room looked abandoned in a way…Odd. Still humming she opened a few cabinet doors, seeing if she could find something interesting when her eyes fell upon a wooden figurine. A Hawk that was sitting on his bedside table. It seemed a strange place to keep something like this, but then she saw that a little card was placed next to it. The table and the figurine needed dusting and the writing on the card was already fading, but she could still make out the words ‘So that at least one Hawke is watching over you, E.” 

Of course…Evangelyne Hawke. 

Was she never to be rid of all of these damn bird creatures? She took the figurine and wondered if she could burn it when she heard the door open. Footsteps came towards her and when Loki was about to enter his bedroom, Cressida, still standing with the back turned to him, threw the figurine up in the air and made a lout “ AH!” sound as if his sudden appearance had frightened her, as if he had made her ‘drop’ the figurine. 

* 

Loki was concerned. Leana Hawke rarely had time for her daughter, in fact, he was surprised to see her at all, she was utterly indifferent to her child. The manner in which she addressed Evy was concerning also, cold was a manner in which all her interactions, as seldom as they were, occurred, but the way in which she stared between them told him something was not right, not right at all. 

Knowing that Evangelyne would search for him as soon as her mother was finished, and that the first place she would turn to was his own rooms, so he made his way there, paying little attention to anything he passed on the way. 

Upon entering, he walked through the front area, by the time he came to the centre of the room, he sensed something was not right, as though an unwelcome presence was within them. Seeing the door to his bed chambers slightly ajar, he walked forward, pulling one of his daggers from within his boot where he kept it hidden and twirling it in his fingers for a moment before he poised to attack. 

He was uncertain what would be awaiting him in his bed chambers as the guards of the palace, and indeed Heimdall would know if there was any real danger, but they were of little help to him at this moment if there was an enemy on the other side of the door. Gripping the dagger tight, he heard a loud shriek from within and the sound of something breaking on the floor. Bewildered as to what was going on, he pushed open the door. 

“What are you doing in here?” He snarled viciously. “You are not permitted in here and well you know.” 

“I needed to speak with you.” Cressida stated, not paying any heed to his anger, something she was getting used to very quickly. 

“There is nothing for us to discuss, get out.” He ordered. 

“On the contrary, there is much for us to discuss, and we need to do so at present.” Cressida’s eyes went to the floor and Loki’s followed. 

His green eyes widening when he saw what it was she was looking at, and what he heard break from outside the room. “What have you done?”

“I dropped it; you startled me when you came into the room.” Cressida had to nerve to actually shrug uncaringly when he walked over to the broken wooden object. “I was studying it when you came in, you should not be so loud.” 

“You should not be in here, I told you already to get out.” He looked at her angrily for a moment before studying the hawk figure, so lovingly given to him by Evy, many years before, one of his most cherished possessions. The intricately carved wings all chipped. Even with seidr, it would be difficult to fix. He was utterly irate. “Cressida, if I turn around and you are still in this room, I will be held up for your murder, and I will declare to the entire of Asgard that I did it, and I will do so proudly.” His hands were shaking as he felt anger course through him. 

“We both know you would not do that, because then you would be separated from her.” Cressida scoffed. “You think I do not know, that I am stupid, I am anything but. I saw you two together in the garden, the day of the falls, all over each other like two lovesick adolescents. It was nauseating. I bet you have had plenty of fun since. Though not in here.” She skimmed her finger over the bed sheets. “This room is pristine, even for a prince, so I assume whatever hovel she calls a quarters is your little rendezvous point.” 

“Why are you here?”

“I came to speak with you, as I said.” 

“So speak, and get out.” His voice was low, but inside, he was anything but calm. 

“I am having the wedding brought forward, and I am dealing with certain pest issues.” She informed him. 

Loki stared angrily. “If I have my way, I will not marry you at all, much less sooner.” He growled. “And I warned you of your mentions of Evangelyne.” 

“Loki!” he heard a call of his name from nearby, he looked to the double doors in confusion. Something within him was telling him there was something very wrong with Evangelyne. 

When he looked around again, Cressida was smiling the first actual smile of joy he ever witnessed on her face. “What have you done?” 

“I have done nothing.” Cressida smiled. “I did think over what you said of how your beloved Evy’s father is the reason is the reason I still have mine, so I pulled in a favour or two and spoke to her mother.” Loki’s eyes widened in fear. “And well, you best say goodbye to your precious.” She sang happily. 

“Goodbye?” Loki was too worried to stay and get all the details, he ran to the hall outside. “Evy!”


	2. Chapter 2

“What rumours?” She asked, even though she knew the answer already. Still, she wasn’t about to reveal her hand and be the person to ‘tell’ her mother anything. 

“That you are the reason, that the engagement between Prince Loki and Lady Cressida Tyrdoddir has been met with resistance by him.” She answered coolly. 

“In that case I will have to disappoint you. Loki dislikes her all on his own. The woman wants nothing more than his title, and he wants to marry someone who cares for his person.” 

“You will not speak about her this way.” Her mother said unperturbed. 

“But either way. Your friendship, and that is what it is, a friendship, with the Prince, has become an obstacle to this political marriage. And I cannot have my daughter interfere this way. I have organised for you to be presented at the Vanaheim court. You will live there and are to find a husband for yourself. Preferably someone of political significance. You will pack a small bag with everything that you will need for the next two days, the rest will be sent to you. You will leave as soon as you have packed and will not talk to any of your friends. I will not have drama.” 

Evy stared at her mother in utter horror. Was she serious? Did she really send her away? Had she picked Cressida’s side over her own? “How…can you ask this of me. Mother, I am bound to him. You can’t separate us.” 

“ I can do as I please. And he is of Aesir blood, there can be no full bond, it will be difficult but it will break over time.” 

“And it will break me with it!” Evy couldn’t believe it and walked up to her mother, tears in her eyes. She tried to force the panic back down, she needed a clear head. “Please. Please Mother. Please don’t do it. It will be the death of me.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have bonded with a Prince. You must have known that it could only end this way.” Her mother sounded bored. “And it will not kill you. Only a true bond can.” 

“Then I hope it is. I’d rather die than have my love turn me into a heartless, cold - AH!” She didn’t get any further with her description of her mother, when she slapped her across the face, hard enough for Evy to fall down. There she lay, whimpering, holding her cheek, the tears finally falling. 

“I can tell that you don’t need anything. Stand up, we have to go.” 

“I won’t come, if you want me to go, you’ll have to carry me there yourself!” Evy choked and stayed on the ground in defiance of her mother. 

It only made Leana roll her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it, letting in two Einherjar. The two looked confused but when the older woman nodded at them, they complied and walked over, each taking one of Evy’s arms, lifting her up and carrying the struggling elf with them. 

“NO! LET GO OF ME! NO!! PLEASE! THIS ISN’T RIGHT! LOKIIIII!!! LOKII-! “ Her screams stopped abruptly when her mother muted her with a spell. Though, it didn’t stop her from mouthing the words. He needed to know. He needed to know that she wasn’t leaving because she wanted to. But that she had been made. Her mother would lie to him. Maybe his grief would shield the truth from him? What if-

But just as they walked past his door it opened and he came out, ready to fight whatever monster was attacking her. 

The Einherjar stopped when they saw their Prince, unsure what they should do. Of course they were aware of the close friendship between the two of them, and they knew how this must have looked to him: Two armoured guards carrying the slip of an Elvin girl that by now looked dishevelled, had a red cheek, was struggling and sobbing in pure desperation. 

Both of them decided it would be better for their health to let go of her at the same time, hoping that Loki’s wrath wouldn’t be directed at them. 

*

Loki looked at the scene in front of him for a few moments, unable to comprehend fully what he was seeing. His beautiful and precious Evangelyne being manhandled by two burly and heavily armoured guards for no apparent reason. Finally, his mind came to function again and he lunged forward, checking Evangelyne for injuries, gently rubbing her hair off her face, and trying to dry the tears falling from her eyes. “Evy, my beautiful Autumn, what were they doing to you?” Evangelyne did not respond, or more accurately, she did, but no sound came out. Loki’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he realised what was happening her. He stood to his full height and glared at the two guards. “Who did this to her?” 

“Evangelyne has been offered a place in the royal court of Vanaheim as a lady-in-waiting to Princess Helena.” Loki turned to see Leana walking towards them, stoic and emotionless, the same as she always was. 

“She…But.” Loki stared between the elfin ambassador and her daughter. “No, she resides here, she is part of our court.” 

“It was an offer accepted by the Allfather himself.” Leana expanded. “It is the opportunity of a lifetime for Evangelyne, His Majesty agrees. She is to leave immediately.” 

Loki looked back to Evy again, her frantic features no doubt a mirror of his own. “No.” 

“Yes.” Loki turned to see Cressida standing at the door of his rooms, her eyes fixed on Evangelyne. “Vanaheim is so very beautiful at this time of year, it will be so wonderful for you there.” She beamed. 

“You. You did this.” He realised. 

“There is no need to thank me, really.” Cressida placed a hand to her chest. “From what the Allfather has stated, she is deserving of the honour; and I have to agree.” Her statement became cold as she stated the last five words. 

“My daughter is at an age where she needs to consider her own marital options, there is no better place for her to do such.” Leana commented. “Lady Cressida has called in many favours to ensure that Evangelyne will be well cared for, and the position the Allfather has secured for her is better than any we could have ever hoped for. It is an honour and a privilege.” 

“And that is why she has to be dragged from here by my father’s Einharjar?” Loki felt like his insides were going to explode with what he was hearing, but he could not stop fighting, not yet.” 

“They were sent to assist by order of the Allfather, otherwise they would not have intervened.” Leana stated factually, she did not wish to put her position in jeopardy, but she knew that taking her daughter from the situation at hand was paramount for the bond to be broken and for the prestigious political marriage to take place, she could not allow her daughter be the reason for a catastrophe such as a broken engagement. 

Loki knew she was right, only under sanction from his parents would Einharjar have gotten involved. “This cannot be happening.” He whispered, looking at Evy. Her own eyes filled with heart wrenching sadness also. “Evy…” 

“Evangelyne.” Leana corrected. Loki glanced sideways at her, she hated when people referred to her by her nickname. “Now, we are leaving. Prince Loki, I will thank you for your concern, but my daughter is nothing for you to concern yourself with any longer, we shall leave you and your betrothed to your afternoon.” She bowed before nodding at the Einharjar, who both cautiously stepped forward again and stood on either side of Evangelyne. 

Loki was just about to object again when his mother’s handmaid came to him and stated that his mother needed him most urgently. Trapped with what he was supposed to do, he looked between the maid and Evy. Cressida seized the moment and took his hand in hers and forced him along the hall, utilizing his startled state against him.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Loki walked towards her she thought that there was still a chance to stop all of this. Maybe he could teleport her away? Maybe they could run! But she was unable to tell him, to warn him. All she could do was watch the events unfold, not even caring anymore what people would think. It seemed lost, she felt utterly lost, like all happiness and joy were bleeding out of her, never to return again. 

When Cressida pulled him away she tried to reach for him but he was already too far away. She tried to scream again, mouthing ‘I Love You’ but he couldn’t see her. Once again they took her, dragging her away. 

With a frantic look in her eyes she tried to get free of them, wanting to run after him, as if a last kiss goodbye and a confession of love would make a difference. But they were stronger than her and she was in no condition to fight. Where were her friends? Where was Thor? Fandral? Sif? Where was the always practical and observant Hogun or the big Volstagg? How was it possible!? 

She struggled for a minute longer, before she finally gave up and let them guide her with her head hanging low. Her mind retreated inside of her, trying to distance herself from the fate she was unable to fight. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the scene replayed in her mind, Loki being pulled away by Cressida, while she screamed soundless words after him. 

When they came to the Bifrost Heimdall almost refused to let her through, seeing her miserable state. He had seen prisoners on their way to their deaths in a happier state than this broken girl that didn’t even resemble her original form anymore. But it wasn’t his choice, so he opened the Bifrost and let them through.  
________________________________________  
When Loki and Cressida arrived at Frigga’s door she raised an eyebrow. She had expected a lot, but not that Loki would come with Cressida. Then at a second glance she saw the state her son was in and knew she had been too late, and understood why Cressida was holding onto his hand. 

“Please wait outside my dear, I need to talk to my son alone.” She said to Cressida and waited until she had left before she turned to her son and wrapped her arms around him, holding him like when he had been a little boy. 

*

Loki did not have a tendency to cry often, he was a man, a warrior, a prince, it was not seen as something all of the above should do, but as he thought of his beautiful and precious Evangelyne being dragged away, sent to Vanaheim, he wept. Sobs racked his body as her large grey, tear filled eyes begged him to save her from that fate, and he could do nothing, not without causing issues beyond which even he could contain. 

“I know my darling, I know.” Frigga petted his hair as he grasped into her. She knew he would take it badly, but even she was startled to see the usually composed prince breakdown in such a manner. 

“You…you knew.” He managed to force out between tears. 

“I thought we had more time, which is why I called you here, I thought we would be able to stop it.” Frigga explained. “I did not think Leana Hawke had managed for everything to be so hurried.” 

“It was Cressida.” Loki informed her. “She did it.”

“I know.” Frigga’s voice was tight, as though she was trying to force herself to maintain composure. I know my darling, and we will do everything we can to sort this, but I need you to stay strong, do you understand. Evangelyne needs us to stay as focused as we can be.” She continued to try and calm him. “I will get on to my brother, you know he is the king’s second in command, I promise she will be well cared for until she returns. Your father has ensured she is to be well taken care of while she is there.” 

“He sent her there.” Loki snarled through tears. 

“My darling, your father did not do this of malice, he thinks he is doing a great service to Evangelyne.” Loki scoffed. “Leana Hawke and Cressida came to him, begging his allowing this to occur, stating that Evangelyne would be a great asset to the Vanir princess and that she would have a wonderful and life altering experience, opening her to lords and warrior’s of the highest pedigree, he thinks this a great opportunity for her, he does not realise what he has agreed to.” Frigga explained. “He has immense time for Evangelyne, he wants the best for her, he just dies not realise that that means her being here with his son, not in the court of Vanaheim. It is an honest mistake on his behalf.” 

“Can we not just tell him?” he asked desperately. 

“There is reason we were taking time to tell him. This is not the easiest situation to manoeuvre, but I will not stop Loki.” She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissing his forehead. “I swear, I will not rest until we fix this.”

 

Cressida paced outside the rooms, irate that she was not permitted inside with Loki. It seemed that too many forgot just who she was, she was Loki’s betrothed, she was to be his wife, and she was left to wait outside like a disobedient dog. A lot of things were going to have to change when she became Loki’s wife. 

A smile came to her lips as she thought of the look on Evangelyne Hawke’s face as she was forcibly removed by the guards, she would cherish that memory for much time to come. Evangelyne Hawke would also stand as a warning. No one would dare to cross Cressida Tyrdoddir.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanaheim was a beautiful place. Not as beautiful as Asgard, but beautiful nonetheless. Though Evy couldn’t see or appreciate it at the moment, and she wondered if she would ever be able to. The pull towards Loki that had caused her only happiness so far, was starting to tear her apart. Like a band that was continuously pulled. 

Her mother had said that their bond would be broken by distance and time, but instead of the bond breaking, it felt like it was trying to rip the heart right out of her chest.   
Since she had never felt the way about anyone the way she felt towards Loki she had always expected that the Aesir blood in her veins would prevent her heart to connect with another the way it happened with the Light elves. So she had never asked her mother about it or tried to find out more. 

How dangerous was this? Would her mother risk her life to get ahead? Probably not, but she had seemed oblivious to her feelings, so she would probably live to regret her choices and to cry over her failings at Evy’s funeral.   
________________________________________  
Evy was greeted by two maids, who looked very confused at her state and her lack of luggage. They had, of course, expected a giddy young woman, excited about her new life, not a broken husk that didn’t even look up to greet them. 

Evy had cried all of her tears for now, she felt exhausted, but her body still moved like she was crying, sobbing, sucking air into her lungs, realising it with sounds of distress. Her mothers spell had worn off so she was once again able to be heard, just that she had nothing to say anymore.

The maids took her to her room, trying to encourage her, promising her that she would like it here, but Evy could hear the worry in their voices. This was clearly not a normal situation for them. Well, it wasn’t one for her either. 

“ Princess Helena will want to see you later. It will be best to change you into…oh well we will find something appropriate.” though neither of the two maids, were certain they would manage to make her presentable if she stayed this way. 

When they arrived at her new quarters they sat her down on her new bed and left her, one to find a fitting dress and the other to get her some water and tea, just to return to an Evy that hadn’t moved at all. 

Deciding it wouldn’t be possible to present her this way, one went off to get a Healer instead. The other maids stayed with Evy and made her lie down, hoping that it wasn’t serious.   
________________________________________  
Frigga waited until Loki had calmed down a little bit. “ You should go and lie down for a little while. You must be exhausted. I will send Thor to you, to make sure that Cressida will leave you alone.” she promised and decided that she would look after him as soon as possible. 

*

Loki was almost as though he was in a trance leaving his mother’s rooms. His body seemed to make its way back to his own quarters as though on a form of mindless control. He completely ignored Cressida as he passed her, blanking her as she began to speak, making statements with regards their wedding and how he should be focused on that and not some unimportant ambassador’s daughter. “She is better off there, she will find some lord and have a better life than she could ever had here, you should be happy for her. It is more than she could ever have asked for, she will be marrying up too, how can you not want that for her?” 

Loki’s rage broke through his anguish, in one movement, he took a dagger from his belt and forced Cressida into a wall, placing the dagger to her throat. “Listen to me you bitch.” She whimpered in fear, seeing the sharp blade glinting in the light. “You have taken everything I covet and destroyed it. You need to learn your place you foul quim, and allow me to teach you. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not allow yourself the luxury of thinking you are permitted in the presence of my friends and I without prior consent and do not EVER even think to come near my rooms again. I swear I will skin you alive if I ever see you near there again. Do you understand?” His voice was calm but more menacing than if he were to have yelled. Cressida merely nodded in terror. “Now get out of my sight.” 

As he watched the vile woman leave his sight, he walked back towards the other side of the private quarters and into his rooms, when he came into his bed chambers, he looked around and shuddered. It seemed tainted now, as though Cressida’s mere presence had taken everything good from it. He went to leave again, but his eyes noticed something on the bed, gasping as he realised it was the hawk figure that Evy had given him so long ago, the one that he cherished and that Cressida had broken. He took it in his hands and studied it for a moment, swallowing hard. His eyes flickered around the room as he thought, coming to rest on the bedside locker were the note he had always kept with it was discarded like waste, crumpled. He walked over and took it in his hands, doing everything he could to flatten it again, but it was futile, the wrinkles were blatant, and that caused him to be unable to control his anger. 

Loki lashed out at the empty room, yelling furiously as he used his seidr to throw different pieces of furniture around, attempting to alleviate the pain that was throbbing in his body. By the time he ceased, he was gasping for air and looking around aimlessly. His room, his sanctum was tainted, and it was Cressida's fault. It felt wrong to be there now, so he collected his figurine and walked out. He did not stop walking until he reached another quarters and pushed the door open. The essence of poppies hit him as he walked through and to the bed chambers. The bed was still messy from their time in it earlier, when Leana came, when they were innocently reading and taking pleasure in one another’s presence, when he had his Evangelyne. 

Loki walked over to the bed and lay in it, pulling the covers around him, taking in as much of Evy’s scent as he could, praying to all the Gods and Norns, that she would return to him soon, and that is where he remained. 

*

In the days that followed Evangelyne’s departure, Loki did not leave her rooms. He just slept and stared at the wall, gripping the figurine and her pillow, unable to come to terms with her departure. 

Thor and Frigga would check on him throughout the day each day, but he always remained the same, in a semi catatonic state, not eating or drinking anything. By the fourth day, Frigga became too concerned for her younger son to remain silently watching any longer. With some reading, she was able to find some information concerning Ljósálfar traits, but not fully able to understand them, she knew she would have to call on the elfin ambassador to assist her in getting the information she needed, and ironically, that was Leana Hawke 

She had a guard sent for the ambassador, and awaited her in her private quarters. Leana had a look of concern on her face when she entered Frigga’s rooms, eyeing the tea in front of her cautiously as Frigga greeted her and gestured for her to sit. “May I ask Allmother, what this is with regards?” She asked, terrified her daughter had caused issue from another realm. Had her actions caused the royal engagement to be called off. 

“I need your expert knowledge on something.” Frigga explained. Leana nodded to show she was listening. “There is a Ljósálfar trait I believe, known as a ‘bond’.” She noticed Leana shift uncomfortably in her chair at the word. “Can you explain it to me?” 

“Well your Majesty, to put it simply, it is, as it sounds, a bonding of two Light Elves for life, sort of like we find our soul mates. When a Light Elf bonds, there can be no other in their lives. They need one another as much as they need to breathe.” The ambassador explained. 

“And the other party in the bonding, how does that bond affect them?” Frigga cocked her head slightly as she asked. 

“Well they too are a Light Elf, so they feel the same manner.” 

“What were to happen if the Light Elf were to bond with a non Ljósálfar being?” 

Leana frowned slightly. “Allmother, may I be as bold as to ask what the reason for this inquiry is?”

Frigga took a deep breath before asking. “I think perhaps, that your Evangelyne may have bonded with Loki.” 

Leana’s eyes widened slightly. “Pray tell, what makes you think this?” 

“Loki has not left her rooms since her leaving, he has not eaten, Norn’s he has not even moved. He just remains there, and does nothing.” Frigga explained. “I looked into it, and all I could find was references to a ‘bonding’ process. I think it is possible for them to have done so.” 

Leana took a moment to process what Frigga was telling her. “Allmother, not wishing to dismiss the prince’s current state, but I fear you must be somewhat misinformed. A Light Elf can indeed form a bond with an Aesir, but it is not a strong one, it can be broken, given distance and time. The Aesir partner is not affected in such a manner.” 

“So only a pair of Ljósálfar heritage can form a strong bond?”

“Not entirely. There are other realm beings that we can form strong bonds with, but Aesir and Vanir are not such realms. Whatever it is that is ailing the Prince, it is not a bonding strain, as an Aesir, there is no way he could ever be suffering such.” Leana explained. 

Frigga looked at the ambassador for a moment, studying her to see if she was being honest, she seemed to be, and that concerned the Allmother; not because she dismissed the chance of it being a bonding, but because of what Leana had brought to light. “I thank you for your council on this Leana. I hope you are doing alright with the departure of Evangelyne to Vanaheim.” In truth, Frigga knew Leana Hawke was indifferent to her daughter, and would not be too bothered by her leaving. “I was speaking with my ties there, and she will be well looked after, I can assure you.” 

“Yes, well, it is for the best that she left.” Leana commented coldly. “I am indebted to Cressida Tyrdoddir for her efforts. She has done such a great act of kindness for her. Who knows what will happen her there as a result, it is a great opportunity.” 

Frigga rose to her feet, not able to think of the misery that was caused as a result of that spoilt little bitch and the uncaring mother sitting in front of her. “I am sure Evangelyne’s time in Vanaheim will bring great things to her. She is a wonderful girl, she deserves the best in life.” She smiled before making her goodbyes. “I would ask that we not discuss this matter with anyone else with ourselves Leana.”

“Of course Allmother.” The other woman agreed, all too happy not to discuss it further.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/AllyMYoko/media/children_zpsxn4wjppx.png.html)

 

Helena tried her best to help the young woman, but her condition only worsened, and nothing the Healers did seemed to make a difference. She had never seen anything like this, but hoped that they would be able to find the right method to help her. 

Days went by and Evy developed a cough. At first it was only a few times a day, but after a week she was coughing up blood. 

“I don’t care anymore. Her mother wrote me back, that the illness will pass and seemed more upset about the fact that I could be inconvenienced by her daughter.” Helena vented at one of the maids. “Send a messenger to the Allmother. I don’t know why, but she is dying and I’m not going to let that happen.”   
________________________________________  
Frigga was sitting in a chair next to her son, waiting for Odin to join her. She was determined to make him see that he had to end the engagement with Cressida, that they had to bring Evy back and that they would need to handle the fallout later.   
This morning she had found the final piece of the puzzled, Light Elves were able to truly bond with Jötnar, and even if Loki didn’t know about his heritage, he was still bound to it through his blood. 

Odin entered the room with a frown. He walked over to his wife and kissed the side of her forehead, putting a hand on her shoulder. Frigga stood up and followed him into the living area, closing the door behind her so that Loki wouldn’t be disturbed. “May I ask why our son’s room looks like a battlefield, and also, why he is sleeping here?” His words were without aggression, but still filled with irritation. 

“Why do you think?” 

“Either he has lost his mind, or we have raised him to be more dramatic than I thought possible.” 

Frigga gave him a sharp look. “Neither of those statements is true.” She almost hissed at him. Yes, he was ignorant to the part that he played in their son’s pain, but that didn’t give him the right to judge him this way. “You have no idea what you’ve done, sending that poor girl away. You took his only friend from him. The only person he truly cares for outside of our family.” She tried to calm down, seeing that her behaviour confused her husband. 

“I know that they were close, but it is a good opportunity for her, and I had the feeling that Cressida felt irritated by how close they were. I’m sure Evangelyne will return with a husband in time, and they can always write each other.” He said, still not understanding the gravity of the situation. “I think you are overreacting. It grieves me that he is ill Frigga, but I’m sure it has nothing to do with his friend leaving.” 

Frigga sighed and started pacing. She had been sitting for too long, she needed to get her blood flowing again. “My dear husband, you might be able to see everything, but to your own son you are blind. You must know how close they are. And they always were. Can’t you remember the day that they met?”   
________________________________________

Evy’s father had died in a recent battle, and shortly after her baby brother and sister had died of a sickness. Now her mother had decided to move and she was standing in the Halls of Asgard, lost and as sad as a child could ever be. She was waiting for her mother to finally stop talking to another adult; couldn’t they just go to their rooms?   
Her mother was talking to a beautiful woman, with golden long hair and a smile as bright as the sun. Next to her were two boys, one blonde as her, the other with raven black hair. The blonde one smiled at her but then ran off to do something else, while the black haired one remained by his mothers side, giving her shy glances. 

Then a man walked by, tall, with dark hair and for a second Evy thought it was her father. But then she saw his face, and felt like she was losing him all over again. Of course he was dead! Why he come back from Valhalla to walk these halls? Tears started to run down her face and tiny whimpers escaped her, she knew her mother didn’t want her to make a scene, so she tried to turn towards her to hide her face. 

Only a few moments later she felt arms around her, pulling her into an awkward embrace as if the other person was only mimicking a hug but had never actually done it before. She looked up and saw emerald green eyes looking at her. His expression was tense, as if he was concentrating on doing it right, but she could still see the shyness, the uncertainty in him. Her mother hadn’t hugged her in a long while, so she turned towards him and hugged him back. The adults stopped talking as the beautiful Lady stared at them in surprise, but didn’t interfere. 

“Evangelyne! Let go of Prince Loki!” Her mother said with more panic and emotion than she had showed since the death of the twins. But Frigga reached out and touched her upper arm to calm her. 

With a warm smile she looked at the two children, and proceeded carefully, as if she was talking two deer that were about to bolt. “No, no, it’s fine. Loki, do you want to show our guest around? Maybe take her to the library and take one of your games with you.”

Never in her life had Frigga seen Loki initiating contact to another child. He was too shy and too easily overshadowed by Thor. She didn’t know what it was that had made him react this way to this girl, but she would try and foster their friendship and if it was the last thing she would do in her life. 

Later that day, when it was bedtime, Loki couldn’t stop himself from telling her everything they had done together, and what he had already decided they would to the next day. She had never seen him this excited. It made her feel inclined to cancel one of his lessons the next day, so that he could spend a little more time with this girl. 

“She sounds like a lovely young Lady. Say, it was so nice of you to hug her when she started crying. But why did you do it?” She asked and he shrugged before thinking about it for a second. 

“I don’t know. She just looked sad.” He wasn’t old enough to understand it then, but he had been able to relate to that feeling, of being alone, of being sad, of feeling out of place. 

And from that time neither of them would ever truly feel out of place again.  
________________________________________  
Until now. 

 

*

Loki remembered it as though it was just yesterday; he had had a mediocre Name’s Day, yet again. It was never as extravagant as Thor's and he never was given a weapon as Thor had been given Mjölnir. He went to his rooms after having had lunch with his brother and their friends to just relax for a while. The Warrior’s were good company and generally jovial, but they were closer with Thor than they were with him, and he was never under any illusions to the contrary. 

As he entered his rooms he smiled as he heard his one true friend inside singing an elfin song of celebration. Pushing open the door, he grinned as he saw Evy inside, holding a box with a bow on it, but also, she was wearing a dress of emerald green in homage to the day it was. She silently smiled and held out the box for him as he walked towards her. “I thought I told you not to get me anything.” He scolded, but the smile of his face told her he was elated to be getting it. As he unwrapped it, he noticed the nervous demeanour radiating from her. Half expecting a magic snake to pop out when he opened it, he cautiously opened it. He frowned as he noticed there was a piece of wood within, taking it carefully in hand he realised it was a figuring. With it barely out of the box, he realised what is was and smiled. A hawk. 

Its wings were spread wide, the feathers carved beautifully, its eyes looking at him, no matter what direction he studied it from, and beside it was a note. As soon as he read it, his eyes welled with tears. A perfect present from Evangelyne. He did not think she knew just how much it meant to him, nor would he tell her, sure that she did not feel the same way. So he simply took the token gratefully, swearing to cherish it always. 

No matter what the situation, no matter how long he was forced to go somewhere as part of his princely duties, he always brought the hawk figure with him, placing it at the closest spot to him so it could do what Evangelyne had written on the note that he still kept beside it. “So that at least one Hawke is watching over you, E” He loved it, he never knew what he would do without it. 

He frowned as he watched Cressida standing in his rooms, looking around as though deciding where to put her things, he shook hatefully at the idea; he would rather die than have her as his wife. He watched her pick up the hawk, the one that had been in his hand a moment before; he yelled at her to put it back, but no noise came out. Looking him dead in the eye, she held up the figurine and slowly let it slide out. It fell to the ground in slow motion, cracking and breaking as he watched helplessly across the room, falling to his knees, Cressida’s sickening laugh piercing through him as he crawled across to the broken piece of wood, trying to put it together again and failing. 

Loki shuddered and shook himself awake, drenched in sweat and crying again, his throat and chest in agony from dreaming the same nightmare for a week straight. He held the figure in his hand, feeling wet and pain on his fingers and palm, cutting himself on the cracked wood such was his grasp on it. 

Cressida had taken Evy from him, and had broken the most cherished thing she had given him, but he could not being himself to care about making her suffer, he could not care about anything. Exhausted, he just waited for sleep to take him again, so that he could dream of her again, for just a moment as she handed him the box, as she sung to him, before she was torn from him once more. It hurt indescribably to finish the nightmare, but the first part made it worth while, if just for a moment. 

X X X X X X

Frigga paced her quarters, her handmaids watching silently, long tired of telling the Allmother to calm herself. She was trying to deal with the situation at hand. Odin had been blind to the depth of Loki’s agony, she needed to remedy that, and in turn save her son. Her mind went to Evangelyne, alone and no doubt just as heartbroken in Vanaheim. Frigga knew that Princess Helena was a good woman, and would care for the Elf, but she still worried for her. 

“Your Majesty?” She turned to see a Vanir messenger looking at her; she had not even noticed the Bifrost activating, which was something she was usually so astute towards. “I come with a letter from Princess Helena.” Concerned the queen walked forward and took the letter, opening and reading it without another utterance. Her eyes widened as she read the content. “Arya, get my writing supplies.” Frigga ordered frantically. The maid looked to the queen terrified. “Never mind, get my son, get Thor, and send for the Warrior’s, do it now.” the maid did not even reply she rand from the room. “I suggest you get our guest something quick to drink, he will be leaving again soon as soon as my son arrives.” She instructed to her maids, who set about getting the messenger something while they waited. 

“Mother.” Not too long later, thor stood in front of her, worried at the manner his mother’s chief maid had all but burst into his rooms, the warrior’s stood near the doorway, equally concerned, as they were with him when the maid had arrived. “Is it Loki?”

“No.” Frigga responded. “It is Evangelyne.” Thor took a small step forward. “She is in just as bad a state as Loki, if not worse. Princess Helena has just written, she is dying.” 

“What!” Fandral stood forward. “But, how?” 

“I assume you have all noticed they closeness of both Evangelyne and Loki?” the queen asked. 

The warrior’s nodded. “Hogun told us of the Light Elf bond.” Thor informed her. 

“Well then you know, Loki and Evangelyne will perish soon if they are kept apart much longer.” Frigga stated solemnly. Thor let out a pained gasp at her words. 

“What do you require of us your majesty?” Sif stood forward, terrified at what the Allmother was telling them. 

“I require for you all to go to Vanaheim, under the pretence that Princess Helena is required here for other matters, ensure Evangelyne is with her. Helena is all too happy to oblige in any way, she will comply, I know she will.” Frigga stated, her tone suggesting she was trying to reassure herself and not anyone else. 

Thor looked to his friends who stood tall and stoic. “We are going to Vanaheim, now.” He stated as he walked passed them and out of the room, not waiting for them to follow, knowing they would.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Thor had stopped talking, they were out the door behind him. Usually they would have gotten dressed differently for a diplomatic mission, but their friends lives hung in the balance and would not be toyed with; less the next thing they would need to wear would be their funeral attires. 

They brought their horses to the Bifrost and Heimdall let them through. Thor was confident that his mother would make sure that Asgard would know of whatever this mission would officially be about. It didn’t matter for them now, since Princess Helena would not need them to be pretending. 

Heimdall sent them to Vanaheim, directly to the palace. It was clear that they had expected someone to accompany their returning messenger, but they had not expected it to be Thor, Sif and the Warriors for sure. Without delay they were brought inside, to a sitting area that was meant as a waiting area for important guests, though usually those guests didn’t include the future Allfather, who would never be asked to wait. 

It took a short while until Princess Helena arrived. She seemed tired, but the smile and joy on her face reached her eyes and suited her. It was easy to suspect that she would smile a lot. 

“Thank the Gods. I am deeply ashamed that I had to leave you waiting; I did not expect such noble guests. My parents will be petrified when the word of your arrival reaches them and they realise that we are not prepared for such high honours.” She said and walked closer, reaching for Thor’s hand to take it in hers as a form of greeting, but also using it as an excuse to come close enough to whisper to him without it looking suspicious. 

“I will be bold and assume that you have come to help Lady Evangelyne. Her condition is dire. If you wish to see her, we will have to hurry before my parents can join us.” 

Thor had seen Princess Helena before, he had even danced with her, but he had never truly looked at her. Though she was a true beauty, he had not realised what kind of person she was. But in these few moments she had shown him something that most people in her position were lacking. She was kind, intelligent and had her wits about her. There was a fire burning in her eyes, but it was one that gave her energy and did not search for destruction. Helena was no woman to be denied, but it was not because of malice or fear. This was a true princess, a true leader, someone who would never have to state her station to be recognised as what she was. Her subjects would respect her and love her, not fear her. 

Most people attributed strength to him, and the intelligence and wit to his brother, and in many ways this was true. But Thor was a warrior, and his perceptive eye was always on alert. It was his heart and his trust that blinded him to some of the things the people closest to him did, but it hardly ever failed him when it came to strangers.   
The feeling in his gut told him he could trust her, that she was an ally, and he would therefore treat her as such until she proved to be otherwise. 

“I fear we will have to take Evangelyne back to Asgard without delay, and without anyone knowing about it. Fandral and Sif will smuggle her to Asgard, while Volstagg, Hogun and I will remain as your guests for the night. After that we will invite you to come with us to Asgard. I have yet to have my mother inform me of the official reason, so we will have to be careful.” He spoke quietly to her and she nodded. 

“Of course.” She said out loud to Thor and turned to his company. “My servants will show you around the palace, while Prince Thor is to meet with my parents.” She said and made a gesture that let two maids appear that quickly showed them the way to Evy’s quarters, knowing that this was what their mistress had asked of them. 

When they entered Evy’s room, Fandral rushed to the bed and gasped when he saw her lying there. She looked like a ghost, her pale skin was whiter than the sheets and even her usually fiery hair seemed to have paled. “Evy…” He whispered and reached down to carefully touch her cheek, trying to gain a reaction, but she was just lying their like a doll. 

Sif frowned, worried for a friend. “I thought this bond was supposed to be something good.” 

Hogun took a deep sad sigh, conveying the sympathy he felt for the dying Elf before him. “It is. You have seen them together, have you not? Even when they were apart in the last 3 weeks, neither of them has ever been as satisfied or content with the universe.” He answered her. 

“But look at her, look how much pain she is in.” Sif protested. 

“Their souls and hearts are one now, Sif. How much pain would you be in if someone attempted to cut those two things out of you?” Hogun responded calmly with a sad look towards her and saw that she understood. 

Fandral pulled the blanket off Evy. “I will bring you back to him; I will bring you back to Loki.” He whispered to her and for the first time he saw a reaction, saw her eyes focus for a second and when he lifted her up in his arms, she held onto him. “That’s it; just hold on for a little while longer.” He said and waited for Sif to adjust his mantle, so that the girl was mostly covered. 

Hogun, Sif and Volstagg smuggled them back to the Bifrost with the help of the maids. The maids showed them the way, and they took turns in distracting everyone they met away from their mission. 

Fandral could tell that his friend was starting to drift again, when they finally reached the Bifrost. Evy had coughed up blood twice, and some of it was now on his shirt, he could almost feel the life drain out of her, and see her vanish into nothingness. It made him feel helpless and all he could hope was, that they weren’t too late. Why hadn’t they come earlier?

The travel via the Bifrost back to Asgard was uncomfortable, and he was glad when they arrived. “You have seen nothing.” Sif told Heimdall as Fandral and she walked past him towards the horses. 

“Of course not.” Heimdall smiled, but was worried for the pale girl in Fandral’s arms.   
Fandral rode hard and it seemed to take forever until he and Sif finally made it to the Royal Wing. They had been in battles that had been less exhausting. 

Then Sif opened the doors to Evangelyne’s chambers and he carried her inside. “We’re home Evy, we’re home.” He was shaking when he reached her bedchambers, a place that had so far only been a place of fun events. Sometimes she would ask Fandral to stay, or to join her and Loki for a board game or a discussion, and when she felt too uncomfortable on her chairs they would just occupy her bed instead. 

“Loki.” Sif said, as she saw him lying there, in a similar condition as Evy and pulled the blankets back on the other side so that Fandral could put the girl down next to Loki. After putting her down, Sif put the blanket back and Fandral put Evy’s hand on top of Loki’s, hoping that it would make a difference. “And now?” 

“Now we wait and pray.” 

*

Loki was barely conscious, but he sensed he was not alone. He heard voices, but had no idea whose they were, they were muffled, as though under water, but their tones were calm and soothing, the female one was not his mothers, nor was the male one Thor's. His eyes were unable to focus on them, they had swollen from the constant tears and blurred as a result, all he could make out were shadowy shapes, but he was uninterested. When he felt the bed slumping next to him, and another body being placed next to his, he could not bring himself to try and become interested, he just lay there staring ahead. A hand was placed on his, but he felt numb, and barely noticed. 

It was only when he woke from the vicious cycle of the dream again, this time with Cressida standing on the hawk for good measure; he felt something curled up next to him, and the faint smell of poppies in his nostrils once more. Weak and exhausted, he could not even begin to think of why that could be, but something within him stirred, and caused him to use what little energy he still possessed to bring the other person closer to him, the tiny whimper they emitted sent sparks of recognition through him, and though he was too weak to do anything other than keep her close and fall back to sleep once more. 

The dream came to him again, only this time when he entered the room to see Cressida standing over the broken carving, a persona was standing beside him, their hand was in his,; Evangelyne. 

X X X X X

“Do you think this will help them?” Helena asked Thor worriedly as they went for a short walk after her parents had formally welcomed the future king of Asgard and Allfather into their home, elated that he had asked that their younger child be permitted to return with him and his party to Asgard the following day. Such was their delight, they never even questioned why. 

Thor smiled to himself at the genuine concern in the princess’s voice, so many of lower station than her had superiority complexes that would suggest they were the reigning Allmother, and here she was, as humble a person as he had ever met. But the topic they were discussing had little space for smiles, and his face became solemn once more. “I pray it does, the idea of them…of…” He could not say it. Thor and Loki were as competitive as two siblings could be, but Loki was more than just his brother, he was his closest friend, closer than the Warrior’s could ever be. 

“You care greatly for your brother.” Helena noted. 

“He is my greatest friend and confidante as well as my brother. I trust him more than I do any other, if my life were in his hands, I know I could depend on him.” Thor answered honestly. 

Helena smiled. “I would consider myself close to my brother but I have to admit, we are no where near as close as you and Prince Loki, I am envious.” 

“Do not say such things, we bicker more than most siblings if my mother is to be believed.” Thor added. Helena laughed at the comment before smiling; and trying to hide her inappropriate action, but it only caused Thor to like her more, and wished to get her to do so again, and as often as physically possible. “Thank you for doing this Princess Helena, not many would show your compassion.” 

“Society at our level is not really renowned for its compassion is it? I am only too happy to help. Evangelyne, according to the Allmother is a wonderful and beautiful being, when I first saw her, I was bewildered, I must admit I still am somewhat. I was expected a happy and cheerful soul, instead I was met with a ghost of a being.” 

“Evy is…” Thor took a breath and smiled. “She is truly everything my mother said and more. She is one of my closest friends, and she is the Nine Realms to Loki.” 

“If I may be so bold, why did she come here is she and Prince Loki are so close?” Helena asked cautiously. 

“They did not want it. I will explain further later, but the general gist is, my father chose a wife for Loki at that dance, and she is anything but a nice person, and well, she orchestrated this, knowing that my brother is bonded to Evy.” 

“She sounds like a terrible being, I have had the displeasure of such in the past.” 

“It would appear such beings are all too common.” Thor stated sadly. Not wanting to dwell on Cressida any longer. “Tell me, we never really got a chance to speak the night of the dance, what sort of things interest the lovely Helena of Vanaheim?”

Smiling at the Aesir prince’s words, Helena began to speak of her interests. 

X X X X X X

“We thank you for your kind hospital King Gaufrid.” Thor bowed when he, Hogun and Volstagg went to sit for dinner with the Vanir royals. “And I am sorry for the short notice.” 

“It is an honour to host the future Allfather, and the son of the great Frigga.” The king smiled. She was as good as raised here, her and her brother. I always knew she would shape the realms, I was startled when it was as Allmother, but not overly surprised. She truly captured the Allfather’s heart and was the only woman capable of matching him.” 

“My brother often comments that she is also the only being that could ever endure him for so long.” Thor chuckled, recalling the bemused look on his father’s face when Loki muttered it in congratulations to his mother on their two thousandth anniversary. The Vanir royals laughed along, commenting jestfully that the younger prince was not entirely wrong. 

“I hear he is to be wed within the year.” Queen Gertrude commented. “I am sure your house is no doubt a din with it.” 

Thor, Hogun and Volstagg all tensed slightly, and the Vanir royals noted so immediately. “It is true there has been a match made by my father.” He answered diplomatically. 

“It is not a good one then.” Gaufrid ventured. 

“It is to the daughter of one of my father’s generals.” 

“I see.” Gaufrid did not see the issue. 

Helena stared in horror. “Helena sweetheart, is everything alright?” Her mother asked in concern. The table’s focus fully on the princess. 

Helena gave a small smile, but it was forced. “Yes, I just recalled there was something I forgot to do earlier, I will have to ensure I do it in the morn before I leave.” She dismissed. 

Noting there was a change in the demeanour in the princess, Thor decided to assist her. “Have you spent much time in Asgard before? Other than the time of the dance a month ago?” 

The princess gave a genuine smile in response. “No, only small trips here and there. I am actually excited for to see it properly. Is it as beautiful as it seems?” 

“And then some, your highness.” Volstagg grinned. 

“Wonderful.” She clapped in delight. 

Her smile was utterly intoxicating to Thor, he became lost in it, her deep brown eyes sparkling with the excitement of her journey to come. He felt anxious in her company, scared he would say something wrong and she would think him a fool. Loki’s comments that he was a witless oaf, though said in anger or in jest concerned him, fearing Helena would think similar. But he could not help but wish to talk to her more, asking her different things about herself, and responding to her questions in kind. 

All the time Thor was interacting with the foreign princess, Volstagg and Hogun watched silently with eyebrows slightly raised, giving each other knowing looks and small grins. The conversation between the pair seldom lapsed, and when it did, it was only then that the King or Queen could get a word in edgeways, not that they minded, they too realised quickly the manner in which the prince was speaking with their daughter. 

When the evening came to a close and those at the table retired for the night, Thor made his way to the quarters given to him, smiling at the manner in which the Vanir princess had seemed to enjoy his company as he did hers. Their time together had taught him that she was not only compassionate, beautiful and kind, but as well learned, strong minded, opinionated and as capable as his mother. He wondered if it was a Vanir trait, or perhaps simply luck. 

“Prince Thor?”

He smiled at recognising the voice behind him. “Princess Helena.” He turned to see her chocolate coloured eyes looking at him. His smile fell however when he saw the concerned look on her face. “Is something wrong? Loki? Evy?” 

“No, there has been no word from Asgard. To my knowledge at least.” She shook her head. “It is something else.” Thor gave a look that showed her he was listening. “The general’s daughter, the one you stated that is to be wed to Prince Loki.” Thor nodded. “It is Cressida, isn’t it?” 

“You know her.” 

Helena scoffed. “Sadly yes, she is not a nice person.” 

Thor chuckled. “You are being most diplomatic with your choice of words.” 

“Yes well, let us just say, I understand now the severity of the situation.” Helena gave a curt smile. “And I will do everything in my power to ensure your family is not stuck with that power hungry…woman, in your house.” 

Thor smiled at her, acknowledging that though she clearly despised Cressida, she would not allow herself to use certain language with regards her. She acted exactly as his mother would. Taking her hand in his, he gently raised it up and placed his lips against the back of it. “I thank you, on behalf of myself and my family for your promise.” He smiled, not entirely wanting to let go of her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Evy’s hand touched Loki’s she could feel warmth filling her body once more. She hadn’t even noticed how cold she had been. But from his touch came a warm energy that slowly poured into her and made her feel safe. A happy sigh escaped her lips and if one looked closely it almost seemed like there was some colour coming back to her face.   
________________________________________  
Fandral and Sif asked Eir to come to see the two lovers, hoping that she could tell them if their plan had worked. Eir looked them over, took their pulse, and made sure that she didn’t disturb them any further. All she could tell the warriors was, that they would have to wait, see, and hope that all of them hadn’t waited too long for the two lovers to return to them.   
________________________________________  
In the morning Evy woke up for the first time in a week. She wasn’t well rested, she felt like she had a fever, her mouth was dry and she was dizzy, but she was awake.   
When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Loki, and at first she thought it was a dream. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sadness she felt about his loss, but then she noticed that it was her room. 

Something seemed to have woken him up as well, and when he opened his eyes and looked into hers, she knew that this was not a dream. She knew it was him. 

Her whole body ached, and shacked from exhaustion, but she moved closer to him and right into his arms, holding him as tight as she could in her state, hoping that it would be enough, so that no one could take him from her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she had missed him, that she needed him more than life itself. But her throat was dry and the words wouldn’t come. It would have pierced her heart if it hadn’t been for the look in his eyes that told her that he knew, that he could feel how much she loved him, and that he loved her just the same. 

*

With Evangelyne gone, to Loki it felt as though all the colour and light had been drained from the world. As the nightmare altered, something within him he realised that there light dimly making its way through his eye lids once more. 

When he woke again, it was not in a cold sweat, but natural. His eyes felt swollen, his head ached as though he had been struck with Mjölnir and his throat felt as though he had swallowed barbed wire. 

Opening his eyes slightly, the ambient light of the room was the first thing to register with him; the next was a sea of auburn hair, tossed and dishevelled in front of his nose and mouth. He shut his eyes again, praying it was not just a dream, but his heart felt as though it was beating again, and a warm sensation had been flowing through him, telling him it was not. He pulled Evy closed to him as she slowly breathing in and out steadily before him, and the smell; poppies, bile and…blood. 

He quickly opened his eyes and looked down fearfully as to why his beloved Evy was next to him and smelling of such horrid things, terrified it was his worst nightmares coming to fruition, but as she shifted slightly against him to become more comfortable, he settled somewhat, though had he more energy, he would have been skittish at the realisation. Instead he looked at her adoringly, watching her rest against him, hoping and waiting for her to awaken. 

Though he was exhausted, Loki did not fall back asleep, and was rewarded by Evangelyne waking not long after. 

He wanted to ask her how she had returned to him, how she got back to Asgard. He wished to tell her he loved her more than ever before, how every moment without her had felt worse than the most horrific of deaths, but he was too weak. The only solace he had was that her grey eyes, so beautiful but exhausting looking, had the same look in them. Clearly she had suffered too, and he swore to himself, if it cost him his life, she would never suffer such again. 

*

Fandral was almost falling asleep when he heard the movement on the bed and when he looked up he could see one body shifting towards the other. Quickly he stood up and walked over to them to check if they were awake, and he could see that both had their eyes open. “Thank the Gods.” He sighed in relief and smile. “I will leave you to rest, and see that you get something to eat.” He promised and walked out with a big grin over his face, almost jumping in the air with joy. 

Fandral’s words made Evy’s stomach growl, she hadn’t eaten in days. All anyone had managed to give her was water with honey it in, and now that her body was starting to recover, she could feel what it was missing. It hurt but she was able to move her hand up and touch Loki’s cheek with it, softly brushing her finger over his cheekbone. He looked so pale, so weak, and she wondered if he had felt as bad as she had, and hoped that it was not so. 

All they did until Fandral’s return was exchange soft touches, sweet gestures, neither of them was strong enough to really move, but both were finally happy, finally whole again. Their eyes told the other everything they needed to say for the moment. They spoke of their love, their worry, their promise to protect the other and stay with the other until the end of time.

When Fandral opened the door she could see the panic in Loki’s eyes for a second, he couldn’t see the door and therefore not know who was coming, and if they might take her away again, but then they realised that it was only their friend, coming to their aid and both of them could relax. 

Fandral carried two cups filled with soup. “They have warmed it up, but it’s cool enough to drink. Eat slowly, neither of you has eaten in a while.” He said and put the cups down on her nightstand. “I’ll help you sit up, alright?” He asked and reached to help them untangle and sit up. 

*

Fear coursed through Loki when he heard the door open; terrified that someone was coming to take his beautiful Evangelyne from him again. But when Evy’s own eyes relaxed and Fandral came into view, he settled. 

He watched as Fandral helped Evy to sit up, making sure she was decent for fear someone came into the room. Then the blonde warrior came over to him, and pulled and dragged him up. “You are heavier than you look.” He commented as he sat him up with a pillow behind his back. “Where are you keeping that weight, your head?” He jested. Loki gave him a bemused look. “Yes, I know you will make me pay for that later, to be honest, I look forward to it, because that means you are well on the way to recovery.” He grinned. Loki was too exhausted to say anything, instead using his limited energy to try and feed himself, and not getting very far. But in the corner of his eye, he could see Evy was in even more difficulty. He was relieved when Fandral noted it too and went to assist her, though part of him was jealous, not of Fandral, but that he was not the one to assist Evy in her time of need. 

While they ate, Fandral quietly told them everything that had been happening in the week of their illness and isolation, and of how Thor had went to Vanaheim to get Evy back, and of Princess Helena’s assistance. He told them that the Allmother was trying to devise a plan to get Evy home and how Cressida was fighting ardently to get the wedding brought forward, but was being met with much resistance from the tradition adamant older court. It was the first time any of them were relieved for the closed mindedness of the older lords and ladies. 

When they finished, Fandral took the cups again and helped them to get back into a lying position, not making comment when he noticed the pair slowly curling in to one another again. “You two are competitive with one another, so why don’t you have a little wager as to which of you will sit up unassisted first?” He challenged. Loki huffed, trying to chuckle but also trying to convey his gratitude for their friend’s assistance and care. Fandral realised what it was Loki was trying to express and winked at his friend. “I’m just going the extra bit so there is no competition for who the first boy is named after.” He grinned as he walked from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Evy almost lost her cup when Fandral gave it to her, but he was very much aware of her state and helped her through it. He made sure they ate slowly, so that neither of them would get sick, or hurt their stomach, and promised to bring them another cup in a short while. 

About an hour later, he returned and gave them another cup of soup and informed them, that Sif would take the next shift, and remembered to tell them, that officially Loki was under quarantine, so that Cressida couldn’t bother them, and that they were therefore safe. 

Evy fell asleep shortly after, snuggled up against Loki, and when she was woken a few ours later by Sif, who brought them another round of soup, she almost felt alive again. Sif left them to be on their own after they had finished, but left them some tea in case they got thirsty. 

The elf snuggled up against her prince and tried her best to speak. Her voice was raspy and her throat still sore, but she was able to bring out a few words. “How are you?” She asked him and let her fingers run through his hair. Her body still felt like she was running a fever and she knew she would take some time to recover, but she hoped that he felt would feel better soon. 

Until now her mind had been clouded, but now new and dark thoughts came into her mind: Had she done this to him? Had her bond to him taken him down with her? Had she cursed him with this fate? It was an unbearable thought, but either way she would make sure that it wouldn’t happen again. 

*

“I have never been better.” Loki responded weakly, wincing in pain from trying to speak. If it had felt like he had swallowed barbed wire before, it felt as though he drank salt and whiskey when he spoke, but he had to speak with her, he had to try and convey how grateful he was to have her with him again. He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I missed you.” He knew he sounded pathetic, but he wanted her to know, she had to know; her being away did not falter his love for her in the slightest. She looked at him slightly sceptically, obviously in reference to his current less than healthy appearance. “You’re home, so I could not be better.”

Seeing that Evangelyne was still tired, he held her close and attempted to get her to rest again. She tried to battle it, but the steady beating of his heart and his own deep breaths caused her to drift off. Loki did everything in his power to remain awake and keep watch of them both, terrified that someone would try and pry them from each others arms once more, but the food and Evy’s close proximity caused his body to sense it was capable of recovery again through sleep, and the last thing he noticed before he fell asleep was a large burly blonde figure walking into the room just as his eyes closed. 

X X X X X X X

Thor smiled as Helena told him of a story of her childhood regarding her and her brother and their Histories tutor. He broke into loud thunderous laughter when she informed him that she and her brother reckoned that the reason the tutor knew so much was he seemed to be as old as the realms themselves, she scolded herself to her rude comments now that she was older and knew better. Thor commented that that was how he and Loki were also, making funny faces and throwing stationary at one another behind their tutor’s back also. Helena bit her lips together, not wanting to laugh at something that was something she really should frown upon, but Thor's words had the desired effect and she no longer felt too bad for simply being young. 

Frigga met them as they came from the Bifrost, the pair sharing the saddle of Thor's magnificent stallion. The Queen watched the interactions between her older son and the Vanir princess with studious eyes and intrigue. Her conclusion caused her to have a knowing and happy smile. She and Odin were discussing whether Princess Helena, or one other would be better suited to the roll of Allmother, but it was clear that Helena had had a lasting impact on her older son, this would be perfect for sorting Loki’s problem also she concluded. 

“How are they mother?” Thor rudely forwent all social introductions to ask of his brother and friend. 

“Better, weak, but on the road to recovery it would seem. Eir thinks it is too early to see if it is enough, but they have eaten and seem to be getting some pallor back.” The Allmother informed them, her tone one of relief. 

“Can I see them?” Thor left out a sigh of relief. 

“They are under quarantine officially, for privacy purposes.” Frigga stated, her tone telling the pair why. “But yes, of course.” Thor went to walk passed his mother. “If they are resting, do not wake them.” 

“I swear I shall not.” Thor smiled. “Princess Helena?” 

“Would I be intruding?” She asked worriedly. 

“Not at all dear, but if you feel as though you would rather wait until they are better, I would be only too glad to keep you company while Thor sees them.” Frigga offered. 

*

“You are a bad liar.” she said, but smiled at him, despite the guilty feeling in her gut. He needed her to be well and happy, so she tried to be. They would talk about everything in dept as soon as they’d feel good enough to do so. But for now she wouldn’t worry him. 

Loki was her home and she had finally returned to the place she was supposed to be. If she hadn’t been this exhausted she would have been afraid to be taken away from him again. But how could she feel worried while listening to his heartbeat, while being surrounded by his smell, even though both needed a bath. This was the most secure and safe place in all the Nine Realms. There was nothing to fear anymore. 

Things would change after this, she knew it. Fandral had brought her back on Frigga’s demand. It might take a while to get rid of Cressida, but they wouldn’t be ripped apart. Frigga wouldn’t endanger her own son this way, not now that she knew what could happen.   
________________________________________  
Not wanting to intrude AND wanting to make friends with Frigga, Helena stayed with her, promising to visit Evangelyne and Loki another time. From what Thor had told her, and from all the secrecy she had witnessed it seemed that they had their fair share of chaos already, so she felt that her presence would only agitate them for now.   
________________________________________  
Just as Loki fell asleep, Evy woke up to see Thor approaching them. Of course no one would knock as not to wake them, but it was eerie constantly having people just walking in on them. 

Evy felt a lot better, which didn’t really mean much since she had almost died, but her head felt less cloudy than before, and her body ached less. It was still uncomfortable to move but it only felt like she had a high temperature and not a fever anymore. And she noticed something else, which would have been embarrassing, if Evy was a person easily embarrassed. 

Since her throat still hurt she only waved at Thor and carefully moved out of Loki’s embrace, though, not without kissing his forehead gently. 

The movements made the room spin so she stopped moving for a moment before gesturing Thor to help her and pointing towards the bathroom. 

He was more embarrassed by this than she, as he lifted her up and carried her in. He left her there for a few moments and then carried her back to bed, making sure to put her close to his brother, hoping not to wake him up. 

“How do you feel, sister?” he asked her quietly. It wasn’t the first time that he referred to her as ‘like a little sister’ but he had never called her that before. If he did it because he wanted to underline that she would become his sister in law, or because he loved her like a sister, or both, she couldn’t tell, but it made her smile. 

Evy turned her hand, gesturing as ‘so-so’ but then smiled at Loki and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand to signal that she was happy, to show that this was the important part.   
“Good. And how is my brother?” He looked worried and she couldn’t help but love him for that. Though this time she could only shrug. Loki wouldn’t tell her if he felt bad right now. He’d be too scared to rock the boat, so she could only hope that he was truly improving. “I will come back later.” Thor said and she nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’ and snuggled back against her Love, her head resting so that she could hear his heartbeat again, and fell asleep while Thor went back to take Helena off Frigga’s hands.   
________________________________________  
When Evy woke up once more it was dark outside. She couldn’t tell how late it was or how long she had been sleeping. All she knew was that she was once again hungry, and that someone had left a bowl on her bedside table on a plate. The plate was supposed to keep the food warm, but not overheat it. 

So with the best intentions she wiggled out of Loki’s embrace, trying not to wake him once more. He must really in bad shape, usually he would always move on top of her when they slept, burying her under him. But all he could do now was hold her.   
Since she didn’t feel confident that sitting up would be a good idea, she decided to eat on her side and reached for the bowl. But her body was still weak so when she tried to lift the bowl off it, the heating plate got pushed off the bedside table instead and fell tot he ground with a loud ‘clonk’. 

*

Loki paid little heed to the slight movements of Evangelyne next to him. He knew she would be trying to get comfortable, and if anything, the movements made him feel more at ease, because it told him she was still there. 

When he heard the loud thud noise however, his eyes opened immediately and he rose up as best as he could to search for his beloved Evy. He was horrified to see her close to the edge of the bed, precariously leaning over it. “What are you doing?” He winced, his throat still sore. “What was that noise?” He reached over and took hold of her around the waist to pull her back to him. “What are you up to darling?” He looked around to assess what it was that Evy was doing, he realised that there were two hot plates, and one was empty. “I see.” Evy gave him a defeated look. “We’ll share the other one, what do you think?” 

When she did not argue, he gently held onto her so that she could reach the other plate and bring it back into the bed with them. Between them, they were able to get them both sitting up to eat. Loki, though it was less comfortable, insisted on keeping one arm around Evy, ensuring she was not going to slip out of the bed, even though there was a good two foot between her and the edge now. He also made sure she ate the greater share of the food, wanting to aid her in getting her strength back as quickly as possible. As Evangelyne leant into him, he found himself pressing his lips to her temple and his hand making its way up to stroke her hair. His mind went over the many times one or the other of them had been ill or tired and they had done nothing but remain in each others presence, wanting to simply be there for the other, it felt like that this time also, but yet also so much deeper. 

As his fingers laced through her hair over and over, Loki felt their seidr’s coursing through them both. He had never noticed before how in tune even their seidr were, or was it something new since their coupling, but he never had such a reaction after sleeping with other seidr wielding females, making him feel it was unique to him and Evangelyne. His seidr had been weakened in his forced separation from Evy, but he could feel it strengthen again, as was Evy’s beside him. It scared him slightly how in tune they now were, but given the choice, he would not alter it for the realm. 

*

 

Since it seemed to calm him, she let him take care of her, accepted the bigger share of food and enjoyed the way he made a fuss. Yes, she wanted him to get better as well and would usually have pushed the food on him. But she could see how her compliance relaxed him, so there was no reason to stress him with a fight over food.

“ I’m sorry.” she said nodding to the food she had spoiled by letting it slip of the nightstand and then nodded over to his side where they had put some tea. 

She waited until he got her a cup and emptied the content. It was sage with honey and ginger, which would help with her throat. “I…didn’t want to wake you.” Her voice was raspy, but it didn’t hurt as much to talk as it had the day before. 

For the first time in what seemed like weeks, she felt conscious and as soon as they had finished eating, she put the plate out of the way and moved closer into Loki’s welcoming arms. “All of this is my fault.” she said and put her finger over his lips when he tried to protest. “No, listen to me. It is.” she made a pause and cleared her throat, which hurt, but she moved on. “This is the bond of my people. I didn’t think you would feel it…like this...I know I didn’t…cause this...directly…but without me… you would not be…in so much pain.” she had to pause in between her words to get them out.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is not your doing darling, and you know that. Though I was aware that Ljosfar bonded, I was not aware you were able to do so with Aesir, but even so, you cannot have helped that.” he kissed her forehead affectionately. “You have no idea of the pride and joy I feel to know that you feel so strongly for me. It is not your fault that we are in this current state, but theirs, my fathers, and hers for forcing us apart, this is not now, nor ever shall be your fault, do you understand me? To be able to control bonding would be the same as to be able to control your hair growth; the colour of your eyes, Norn’s even your body’s ability to digest food. My darling autumn, there is nothing you could have ever done to stop it, and truth be told, I would never have wished for you to have if this is the end result, having you here with me, our souls so intertwined. I would not give it up for the realm.” He smiled, his voice getting more course and broken as he spoke, having not yet healed enough for such a monolog. “I love you Evy, more than my own life.” He declared painfully as he kissed her again on the temple. 

He shirked a little so they were back into a position closer to lying than to sitting up. He wished that he could read to her and calm her as he so often did with the use of good literature, but he was no fool, their voices needed time to recuperate after their ordeals, so he just held her close, telling her with his body language and demeanour all the words he would tell her as soon as his throat permitted him to. 

Inside his stomach was churning with joy. He knew of the Light Elves bonding, or at least enough of it to know that it only occurred when they found their soul mate, their one true other, and to think that he was Evangelyne’s soul mate made his chest swell and his heart to beat stronger and with joy. 

*

Of course he would not want to blame her and she loved him for his words. But the fact was still that it had been her who had hurt him. She wouldn’t take it back either if she had the choice. It was a small sacrifice to have a few weeks of pain if it meant to be with him - and she knew that he could handle it as well. Before she answered him she let him pour her another cup of tea and drank it slowly. “I know. I know all of this. I love you too; I love you more than I could love anyone else. We grew up together… we have built this friendship up from the roots. This is not destiny, this is not magic intervention. This is something that we have fought for and about. We both lived through each others best and worst times and only grew closer. We belong together, because we made it so. That includes this bond. I can only bond with a willing participant.” she paused for a while, drinking tea again to soothe her throat.   
“But in the end it has caused you pain. I would not take it back. Never. But you can’t demand that I don’t feel bad because I hurt you. I love you; I only want good things for you. I know that won’t happen. We will fight, and we will shout, and sometimes we will hate each other for a moment, and then feel terribly sorry and beg for forgiveness, and grant it. And those moments will be few and far between. But they have happened and will again. So let me apologise for this.” she took another moment to drink some tea and then looked him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry to have caused you pain my Love. I will do my very best to never cause you pain again. I can’t promise that I won’t ever be the cause of pain to you, but I will never hurt you on purpose and will always try my best to redeem myself to you.” It wasn’t about blame or fault, for her it was about acknowledging that their love was real; that their relationship was real and that meant accepting the flaws of their bond as well as the wonderful parts. 

*

Loki took a moment to process her words, his throat still sore from his monolog, he took a deep breathe to argue with her again, but he knew she spoke some truth. “Yes, we are weak and ill because of the bond and our forced separation, and Norn’s I know you did not do it intentionally, but at the same time, it is not you fault, it is simply circumstance.” He pulled her closer to him. “I accept what you are saying, if you were fully Aesir, this would not be an issue, but there is nothing we can do about what you are and what Light Elves are capable of doing. So we will say no more on it, deal? We will just move forward.” He rasped, taking the almost drained cup from her hand and drinking the last of its contents, it soothed his throat a little, though not greatly. “I love you Evangelyne Hawke, and will do so until the day I die.” He kissed her temple again. “Do you remember that day, the one where we had our fist real argument, when I told you I never wished to see you again, because I was angry at Thor and you tried to get me to see things from a bystander’s objective? That night, I did not sleep; I couldn’t because all I thought was that you would not be there the next day at training, that I could have cost myself our friendship. I was never so scared in my life. And when I saw you, and you were still mad at me, so I had to fight for you to forgive me. I knew that day, I would never stop fighting for us.” He shifted so Evy was resting on his chest, her head over his heart. “I know we will fight, I know we will say things in the heat of the moment that we will both have to grovel over after, but I also know we will persevere through everything because our love is so deep and we have a bond, and not just a Ljosfar one. Ours is one that has grown from seed to magnificent tree, like the great Yggdrasil itself.” 

*

She kissed him and smiled at his words. He tried his best to make her happy and to ease the guilt from her shoulders, though she herself had divided it equally between them by now. “I might say a few more things before we are fully healed…at least your mother knows now what is at stake. She will not allow them to separate us again. We might have suffered, but it won’t be for naught.” Evy enjoyed every of his kisses and closed her eyes, listening to his voice and heartbeat at the same time when she rested her head on his chest. 

“You could have just come to my rooms really, I wasn’t able to sleep either…and I think it is time, that I tell you one of my biggest secrets: I was never mad at you for this. Alright, I was mad while we fought, but the second you shouted at me to leave and that you wouldn’t want to see me again, all the anger was gone. I was scared, inconsolable. I thought I’d lost you. But the next day when it was obvious that you felt bad, I decided to make you work for it.” She said and raised her head a little to look at him. 

“If I would have let you get away with just saying sorry for the things you said to me before, it would have taught you a bad lesson….alright, maybe I wasn’t mad, but I was somewhat vengeful. The point I wanted to make was, that you were never in danger of losing me.” She said and put her head back on his chest. “At least not over such a thing. If I was to leave you over every dumb thing you said I’d have had to leave you on the day we first met.” She said with a grin, that he would rather be able to hear than see. “Do you think we are strong enough to get us to the bathroom together? I would like to take a bath and I’m at least half confident that we probably won’t drown if we do it together…oh and before I forget, Thor was here and asked about you while you slept. He is really worried for you. I think he might kill Cressida if she tries to come near us again.” 

*

Loki frowned; he had not even heard his usually loud and boisterous brother, which was surely testament to his terrible state. He brought his lips to Evy’s forehead again and pressed them to it. “You’re stuck with me now my little Autumn.” He smiled before thinking of what she suggested and thought about it seriously. “You rest while I deal with it.” He gently shifted his arm from around her and went to sit himself up fully and get out of the bed. “And before you think this is me being overly chivalrous or indeed misogynistic, don’t. I get us to the bath quarters, you get us back.” He grinned, slowly getting to his feet, feeling slightly unsteady, but finally standing straight. “That was not so hard.”

Slowly he made his way to the other room and to the large and luxurious bath that he had so often been tempted to use, with or without Evy’s knowledge. With the aid of his now slowly recovering seidr, he was able to get the water to flow freely from the taps and have some bath lotions mix into it, giving it a rich aroma so very much identical to the one Evy usually sported. Almost excitedly, he watched as the steam began to fill the room, and after retrieving two of the largest and indeed softest towels, and placing them next to the bath, he made his way back to the other room, frowning, but unsurprised to see Evangelyne sitting on the side of the bed, and about to get to her feet. “I am not shocked it must be said.” He chastised. “Come on my love, let’s stop smelling like two boars in a stagnant pond on a hot day.” Evangelyne gave him an elbow in the ribs for his comment, but the snort of a laugh she tried to hide indicated she found his analogy funny. Taking her arm in his, they slowly made their way to the bathroom and then to the chair he placed beside the tub with the towels on it, allowing Evy to sit on it as she removed her gown, aiding her as she did so. 

When he was finished helping her, Loki removed his own clothes, the ones he had worn when Evy was dragged away by her mother over a week before, the ones he had not once thought to change out of. Sometime in the week, someone had removed his tunic, but he did not know who or when. He undid his pants and shimmied it down, taking of his socks and underwear also. As soon as they were both naked, he brought Evy to the bath and gently helped her in. Her movements were calculated and slow, ensuring she did not fall, Loki merely stood beside her as she sat down in case she needed him. No sooner than when she was settled, he joined her, his own movements as cautious as hers had been before. 

Loki gave off a moan of pleasure as the warm water seemed to seep into his bones. With Evy leaning back against his chest, he gently began to rub her arms, gently aiding the water in cleaning her.   
*

Evy rolled onto her belly to occupying the space that was formally his, and grinned. “But my love, I’m always thinking that you’re a very bad person. Horrible really! I have heard rumours that you have ‘ruined’ me and have illicit affaires with me in the hallways! Can you imagine? Who would do such a thing! ” She shouted after him to amuse him. “ And then the thing that apparently happened in the library?” 

After he was gone she slowly moved to the side of the bed and tried to sit up. It took her a while; she wanted to make sure that the room wouldn’t start spinning again, because if she fell from the bed instead of back into it, Loki would have her hide. Well as soon as he was able to have her hide, but it would certainly distress him and that is something neither of them needed right now.

When he came back she let him lead her into the bathroom and let him help her undress, then she was thankful when he helped her inside because she wasn’t sure she could have managed that task without falling. But then, finally, they were emerged in the hot water and it seemed to give her new life. “Can’t we just lock the doors and stay in here forever? We can make Thor throw us food onto the balcony. Just you and me in this little bubble of ours, ignoring the evil monster that scratches at the door…” The fear of the outside world, the reality of the battle they’d have to fight as soon as they were recovered crept up on her and she could feel how the panic and fear of losing him again started to well up .“I can’t leave again, they can’t make me.” She said, her voice brittle. She started to shake slightly as her muscles tensed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Shh, my darling, don’t fret.” Loki tried to calm her, but in truth, he was just as frightened and anxious of such happening. “Mother will help us now; you know it as well as I do. And Thor, he will too. When you were gone, he swore time and again that if he could do something, he would. He may not have thought me listening, but I heard him, as vague and distant as his voice was, I heard him, and I know when I ask, he will do all he can, they all will.” He was sure of it. If the Warrior’s and Thor were willing to do what they did to get them back together, they would certainly go that one step more and keep them together. They would not work so hard only for the pair to have a fleeting reunion. 

He held her tight against his chest as she shook, showing her that he would not let go, that he would never do so willingly. “I know there is much against us at present my love, but we will persevere, I know it. For now, why don’t you just relax here with me and I will assist you in smelling as appealing as usual and help you look as radiant as you always are.” He smiled, rubbing some oils into her dampened hair and then messaging her neck and shoulders as it seeped into her week long neglected hair. “My beautiful autumn hawk, I would be so lost without you.” 

*

Frigga had said the same thing before, that she would help, and still her own mother had dragged her away to her own death. Thor hadn’t been there either when she had been removed to Vanaheim. No one had been there, except for Loki and he had just walked away with HER. His words did nothing to ease her fear; it only made it worse, reminding her of how little control they had about their own fortunes.   
They have done it once, why would they stop now? Why would they not drag her away, hoping for the best? How could the deal Odin had made be undone? Her breathing became more rapid, more panicked and she had to sit up and hold onto the side of the tub. 

There was no help coming for them, no lasting support, just good wishes and prayers that would not be heard. Empty promises. His words rang hallow in her ears until he said that he would be lost without her, which was something that actually calmed her down. It reminded her that she wasn’t alone, that she had him. That they were together, connected. 

Another idea came into her mind and her breathing slowed down again to a normal pace. “What… what if they exile us? What if we tell Odin and he exiles us?” She asked and heard that her voice still sounded panicky and short of breath, when actually this was an idea she deemed good. “We could be together, and no one would part us. We could live a quiet live somewhere, anywhere, away from all of this, from your father and from this retched creature that tries to destroy us.” She hadn’t even noticed that she had started crying, but at least she was at a stage where she could be comforted by him again. 

*

Loki frowned as he realised that Evangelyne having a panic attack; she was one of the strongest beings he knew, she did not tend to be so anxious. “Evy, Evy please, calm yourself my love.” Her breathing stayed fast and shallow. “Listen to my voice, just breathe calmly, I am here, I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you, even if no one else helps us, I will not let them take us from one another again. I promise. I would rather die than let them do that to us.” Her breathing did not alter, so Loki lifted her so she was on his thigh and turned her to face him slightly. “Evy, my darling autumn, look at me.” He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. He smiled slightly at seeing her beautiful grey eyes. “Hello my darling.” He gave a slightly bigger smile. “Just look at me, focus on my eyes.” Her breathing slowed slightly. “I hope my father does not exile us, but if he does, we will go together to Midgard, they would never look for us there. And we will do what we threatened to do before and see what their world and culture is like, eat their food and laugh at their thinking of us as Gods and mere tales. But I think that that is not something we have to concern ourselves with.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally, his thumbs stroked her cheeks as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. 

*

The prospect of a different kind of future where they could still share a life together calmed her. Even though he had just said it she needed to hear it again. “Swear on it, swear on something important. Swear on your seidr.” There were some promises that held more power than mere words. With every true promise broken a person loses something important with it. It taints whatever you have sworn upon. Or at least that was the idea, and for a wielder of magic this could prove true.   
“I’m scared Loki, I’ve never been this scared in my entire life. And it’s all because of her. And she won’t stop, not until Odin makes sure she does. She will haunt us as long as you have a right to the throne… maybe we should just move the wedding forward, let you marry her. She will surely lose interest as soon as she has what she wants. I don’t care anymore; I just want this done with...” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close to him, trying to find comfort and security in his embrace. 

She was distressed now, she wouldn’t feel the same way once she was back to health, but right now she was helpless, right now Cressida herself could carry her out if she set her mind on it. This vulnerability was new to her and went against everything Evy was. 

*

Evy was starting to scare him, Loki was unsure if there was anything he could say, with utter conviction or lie, which would settle her. She was the most rational of their grouping after him, so for her to act as she was doing was completely out of character. If he hated Cressida before now, the mere reference to her as ‘she’ made him want to be violently ill. “I will throw her off the Bifrost and spend the rest of my life in the dungeons happily for it before I would ever think to wed that vile quim.” Evy’s furrowed brow caused him to chuckle. “Well either I would push her or jump off myself, and the latter would hurt you and would mean she would still win in some sick manner in keeping us apart, I wouldn’t give the bitch the pleasure.” He pressed Evangelyne’s forehead against his own. “I will not ever wed another; there will only ever be you. I am not sure yet how we will break the engagement, but if I have to stand before my father and renounce my right to be of his house to do so, I swear, on my daggers, my seidr and my life, I will do so.” His voice was barely a whisper as he stared right into her eyes. “I would live the life of a destitute farmhand for you Evangelyne Hawk, the only reason I would object is because I want to give you everything you deserve.” 

*

Snuggling up against him the fear settled down. She was still scared, but it was on a lower level and it wouldn’t disperse until she was back to full health at least. “Why? Why is it so important that you marry me? Our connection is so much deeper than any marriage would ever be… of course I want to be your wife. But if it would bring us peace I would gladly be the witness to that ceremony instead of being the bride…. I just… I see no peace in our future if we pursue the same course…I will do anything if it means that I can stay, that I can be with you, fall asleep next to you and wake up in your arms.” 

If she had been in her right mind she would have argued with him, she’d have told him that ‘ of course’ he wouldn’t wed another, that they’d find a way around the engagement and that there would be no need for him to renounce anything. But death still had its claws in her; she still felt the sting and the pain that Cressida had managed to inflict upon both of them.   
“We will need to talk to your father as soon as we are better. We can’t do anything without him. He has to know. He has to know that there is no alternative, that he can’t separate us. He needs to know that he has let evil into our home…” 

*

“It is not that I am obsessed with us being wed; it is just that I refuse to marry anyone but you. If you stated you never wished for it, so long as I was not forced to take anyone else, I would be more than satisfied, to wake next to you for the rest of my life is more than I could ever ask for; but with how marriage is for those of my position, marriage is finite, have you ever heard of a divorce in the immediate royal family, it is all but forbidden.” Loki explained, playing with her hair to try and keep her calm. She was still weak, as was he, but her more so; he needed to be strong for her, she clearly was having a form of crisis with how everything was turning out. “And yes, as soon as we are fit, I swear we will speak with my father. This charade cannot be continued, it is not fair on you, on us.” 

He looked down, seeing that Evangelyne was still tired, but she was clearly getting a lot better. The colour had returned to her beautiful cheeks, and on the occasions she came to rest on his chest as she slept, her face was calm once more, and the slightest of smiles occasionally gracing her features. It gave him some solace to see that, as it was an indication that slowly, his wonderful Evy was returning to her former self. 

*

“There is always a first time for everything, Loki. Maybe your marriage would actually be the first one being dissolved, as soon your father had the time to see how messed up she is…” She sighed and kissed his neck. 

After they finished their bath they walked each other back to bed, and went to sleep in each others arms once more.  
________________________________________  
When they woke up the next morning someone had brought them food again, and new clothes. They felt good enough to move a little, so they moved each other out onto the balcony of her rooms, lying down together on one sun lounger. 

Evy was lying next to Loki, with her head resting over his heart and one hand under his tunic, to softly caress the skin beneath. Loki was holding the book they were reading. It was peaceful; Evy could almost forget how sick both of them had been and how fragile their current reunion was. 

It almost felt like before, when they had just been friends. It just seemed normal; as if there was no danger haunting them, and with that in mind Evy closed her eyes and started to nap. Of course Loki noticed when her breathing became deeper and more regular, when her body relaxed against his. 

And it was just then, when he heard a noise, and his father entered the balcony, apparently looking for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin stared at the scene in front of him. As a warrior and Allfather, he had always been capable of assessing any sort of situation and comprehending what he had to within moments of seeing it. But what he saw in front of him at this time did not compute with him. His son, whom he was expecting to see ill in bed, as he was told he was by his wife, was on the balcony, looking to be on the mend, with Evangelyne Hawke, whom he was told was on Vanaheim. There was no way for Thor to not have known, and Frigga, she had said nothing, but she had been supposedly been coming to see their younger son a couple of times each day, she had to know that Evangelyne was back. He felt somewhat angered that none had thought to inform him of such a development. And the manner of which the pair were intertwined, that was not a mere friendly embrace. He could plainly see the intimate manner in which the half elf was lying upon him, her head and hand on his chest, over his heart; that was not what he was expecting in the slightest. 

The other thing that shocked him was Loki’s expression. Defensive. His arm was around her, holding her to him, and the manner in which he slightly turned his body signified he was shielding the girl from him. There also seemed to be another expression, akin to anger, as though warning him not to wake her. “How long has she been back?”

“Not long enough.” Loki’s voice was beginning to return to normal, but it still was rasping slightly. “I need her, she needs me.” 

Odin stared at him in shock, unsure of when or indeed how his son had come to clearly love the Ambassador’s daughter. He knew Loki, and knew that this would be an issue. He watched as Evangelyne began to stir next to Loki, and the resulting glare from his younger son. “This…” He sighed. “Cressida is the right choice Loki.”

“She is your choice.” Loki snarled. “She is nothing but a title whore, her father’s honour be damned.” He held Evy close to him protectively. 

“Do not ever speak of her in such a manner.” Odin demanded. “She is your betrothed.”

“Do you think I care for such, I did not choose her, and never in a million years would I ever want the bitch for my wife? She is nothing like what I could ever want, self obsessed, conceited, she is not what this house needs.” 

“What this house needs is for you to obey me, I am not only your father, but the Allfather, and your king.” Odin’s voice rose with his anger. “Cressida is Tyr’s daughter, a good, fine girl who has great time for you Loki, and your actions at this time are unfair to her, and to Evangelyne Hawke.”

Evy’s nails scrapped along his chest, telling him of her distress. “Cressida Tyrdoddir is playing you for a fool father; she is no sweet innocent maiden. She will be heartbroken when you state that the betrothal is to be broken, but not from any love lost for me, but of our family name and position. I am doing this family a service father, think over it. When have Thor and mother shown any support for this? I know Tyr is you greatest friend, and I too think him the finest warrior we have, but his daughter does not share his honour, and I will not marry her, no matter what the threat, no matter what the punishment. I love Evangelyne, and she I. I will take no other, it is her or none, those are the options.” He shook slightly as he spoke. It was seldom he argued aggressively with Odin, none tended to do so, and none would ever think themselves likely to even win such an argument, but he had to do everything in his power, Evy was depending on him. 

Odin seemed to be staring him down, as though thinking that were he to glare at his some long enough, his mind would alter and his resolve would fall, but Loki held the gaze, and he was forced to consider his son’s words. It was true, none of his family seemed pleased with the announcement, not even Frigga, he had only realised such when it was pointed out to him. 

This left everything in a highly precarious position, to call off the engagement would be seen as the greatest insult he could ever bestow on his greatest general and friend. There was no manner to do so without causing uproar and indeed discourse within the court. All in all, Odin was at a loss. His younger son, though not as brash as his brother, and although he was known as the God of Lies, was the most convicted of any he had ever met, the boy was as stubborn as he was intelligent, if he said he was not going to marry Cressida Tyrdoddir, Odin knew there was little chance of it. He shook his head and sighed. “I do not know what you can wish for me to do.” 

“Call it off, do not prolong this misery.” Loki all but begged. 

“It is not that easy Loki.” Odin called out in exasperation. “There is little can be now.” He turned to leave. “This is a right mess.” 

*

When Odin walked out Evy tilted her head to look at Loki and kiss his cheek to comfort him. Now that his father had walked away without taking her with him, without breaking them apart, she felt a little better. If Odin was fully against them he would have demanded her instant removal. It didn’t mean that he was on their side, but it also meant that he wasn’t going to force them apart without another talk. 

“Loki, no matter how much she deserves it, you have to stop calling her names in front of Odin and Frigga.” she said and put her hand on his cheek, caressing his skin with her thumb. “But thank you. Thank you for standing up for us. I know this is costing you and you should rest instead of argue.” he was in better shape than she was, but that didn’t mean that she should use his new found energy like this. 

“I know you mean well. But we need his support; we can’t fight with him, not until everything is lost. You are more likely to catch flies with honey…. I’m sorry that I’m not much help…” she sighed and hid her face against his neck. “I hate this... I hate feeling like this. I feel like I could fall apart at any moment…” 

* 

Loki pressed his lips to her forehead again to show her he was listening. “You are right my darling, you usually are.” He gave a small smile. “I just saw red when he referred to her like a blessed lamb, utterly innocent and pure, when in fact, this is all her doing. Now that I have said that, and he clearly can see there is more to this than he knew, I will remain polite and well mannered regarding it, I promise.” He sighed deeply. “He did not separate us, and he did not demand you sent back to Vanaheim, so that is good, but he is right, this will not be easy.” He kissed her forehead again. “I just wish it was all over and we were able to live like this all the time. We will soon, but it will not be soon enough for me.” 

The confrontation, though not an intense one, with his father exhausted himself somewhat, and Evangelyne was right, he heeded to rest. He curled up comfortably with her again and pulled a blanket over them both. Holding her close to him, he sighed as Evy started to scratch gently at his chest once more, seeing that he needed to rest. “I would do everything for you Evangelyne, anything you wish. I love you so dearly.” He took another deep breathe and began to fall off to sleep, more content than before that his father now knew. Him knowing and not reacting as Loki knew he could gave him more hope. 

*

“Then you’re not a very smart man.” She said with a grin. “But if you will do as I command, then I will command you to rest and get well.” 

She got herself comfortable as well and took the book he had forsaken, to continue reading it herself. It was now her turn to look after him, to make him feel safe. There was still an underlying fear, lingering, waiting, but this had given her new hope and soon she would be back to full strength and would be able to truly support her love.   
________________________________________  
Some time later Thor brought them two bowls of food and set down next to them on the balcony. “How are you?” He asked the two of them. 

“Slowly recovering. Which is good and bad at the same time…our time is running out. Soon Loki’ll have to show his face around Asgard again, which raises the question of…where will I be. I can’t go to Vanaheim, it will be the death of us both, but neither can I hide in here forever.” She said and started to eat. 

“Mother said she might have figured out a way, but I don’t know what she has in mind.” Thor explained and looked at Loki. “I’ve heard father was here?” 

 

*

“I am surprised he has not spoken to you already with regards it. I must apologise Thor, I brought you and mother into it; I’m sorry.” 

“Just tell me what I need to know to help.” Loki told his brother of how he had indeed dragged the older prince into it. Thor scoffed. “That is neither noteworthy nor damning; I will stand by that statement myself, in fact, if he had ever asked me I would have voiced my objection outright. But overall, it would appear that he is not separating you both, which is a good thing.” 

“Yes, we can only see what mother has planned.” Loki stated. He trusted his mother, as well as being intelligent, she was also highly resourceful. 

“This will work out Loki, wait and see. It will not be easy, we would be foolish to think otherwise, but I feel it brother.” 

“I truly hope you are right Thor.” 

The older prince winked at him. “I usually am.” 

Loki could only scoff and roll his eyes. 

*

“I wish I had your optimism, Thor. I mean it has to work out. We’re in it so deep that there are only three options: We manage to work it out; we run away or we… well or we die trying. I doubt that we will die, but I am…leaning more towards ‘running away’ as the most realistic option. And that is not something I want if it can be avoided. I love all of you; I don’t want to leave any of you behind.” She sighed and continued to eat. 

“You will not have to run away, and if I have to get rid of Cressida myself. She will not tear our family apart. It is not her right to push either of you out…It would be a different story if she was more like her father. But if she were, we would only have to talk to her, appeal to her honour and she would step aside…but as far as I’m aware, Tyr doesn’t see his daughter the way we see her…” Thor sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. She should have never been able to send you to Vanaheim…and I regret even more not bringing you back immediately…if I had known…If I had known that any of this was going to happen...” He shook his head. “Not even the Allfather could have stopped me.” Thor clearly felt guilty for failing his brother and his friend. As the next in lie to the throne he should have taken a more active role in all of this. 

*

“Do not focus on what cannot be changed, if we were to use that logic, I would have declared the night before the dance my intentions for Evy, then this never would have happened, but it cannot be changed, so there is no point in thinking like that.” Loki stated. “Thank you Thor, for everything you have done. You may be a witless oaf some days, but you truly are a good brother.” 

“Why do you only say these things when there are no witnesses?” Thor's chuckled. 

“There is a witness, Evy.” 

“No matter what you say, we both know Evy will side with you.” He chuckled, looking to the elf and winking.

“Well I mean it, thank you Thor, it was not easy for you to go against father, and to effectively sneak Evy back on realm.” 

“That part was Sif and Fandral; though I will take all the credit I am being given. Mother is truly the most terrifyingly intelligent being I have ever encountered, I have no doubt whatever she has planned next, it will ensure our success.” 

“We can only hope.” Loki looked to Evy, who was chewing on a piece of fruit. She took another segment of it and held it up for him to eat. 

“I have to admit, watching you two sidestep this for years was frustrating, and seeing you now, it is almost impossible to believe. You are nauseatingly adorable.” Thor laughed before rising to his feet. “I had best go and do as I promised and walk the gardens with mother and Helena, as we try to concoct a plan.” 

“Thank you again brother.” 

“Just remember, I get first preference over Fandral.” He winked again, heading for the door. 

“You should have that eye looked at.” Loki jested, causing Thor to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

“If this continues we will have to have A LOT of children. I don’t mind having some children, but I wasn’t actually planning to create our own army.” She said when Thor walked out and shook her head. “And don’t say anything, because no, you are not getting an army of children.” She said and raised her index finger to show that she was serious. 

They finished their meal in peace, and used their time to relax a little bit more before Frigga came to join them, to explain her plan to them. 

“I have good news, and bad news.” She started out, looking at the pair that was sitting in front of her, hoping that she was coming with a solution. “The bad news - and please let me explain everything before you argue with me - is that for the time Evangelyne will have to go back to Vanaheim.” She said and continued without giving either a way to interrupt her. 

While Frigga spoke Evy’s eyes grew big and she held on to Loki, scared, as if Frigga was going to tear her away. 

“I know of your bond, and I have taken the time to do some research about the topic. I have imbued two stones with magic, turning them into communication stones, and the two of you will be able to modify them further if you set your mind to it. You will be able to be in contact, to see each other even though you are separated. Thor is courting Helena, therefore she will soon be able to come here and live as his fiancé as soon as the details have been dealt with, and Evangelyne will fully return with her. She will be Helena’s Lady in waiting, and out of her mothers grasps, and will have a position that will make it politically easier to become your wife, Loki. I know this not ideal, none of it is, but with Thor visiting Vanaheim a lot during the next few weeks and these stones, I am convinced that we can make this work. With all the time you have left to spend with each other, I hope that you can see those next few weeks as an investment in your future.” 

*

Loki let out a breath he did not know he was holding in. A few weeks would be difficult, but there was an end in sight, a fully plausible and credible way to get what they wished. “Thank you mother.” His voice was shaking slightly from the emotions. “I cannot put into words my gratitude for what you are doing for us.” 

Frigga smiled. “I hate that you both had to suffer, but I think that this will result in two happy marriages for my sons.” 

“Helena, the Vanir princess right?” Loki recalled her from the Dance, a happy, polite and friendly woman, everything his brother could want. 

“Yes. He is utterly smitten with her. It is almost as heart warming as you two, but I think the bond gives you two the edge.” She winked. 

“And father and Tyr?” 

Frigga’s smile faltered slightly. “That is more complicated, but he knows now the error he has committed, he will try to mend it.” 

“You think he will you mean.” 

“Loki, your father did not do this out of malice, you know that.” 

Loki’s lip curled contemptuously; he did, but it made it easier to deal with if he had someone to vent about. “And what about the precious witch, what is her current status?” He felt Evy tense slightly beside him. “I know you know that I am not asking out of concern for her or anything. I feel as though she is scheming something, so it is best to keep an eye on her.” He stated to Evy, holding her hand in a comforting manner. 

“Cressida is so occupied with her attempts to hasten the wedding and what dress she wants to care about anything else. She has only voiced concern for you in front of your father and hers.” 

“Let her obsess over all the dresses she wishes, she is never going to wear them, to marry me anyway. I mean it mother, I will not marry any other than Evangelyne.” 

“I know my darling, I have done my research on your bond, it is as strong as one between two Light Elves; I would not ever force you to do anything to try and damage that. it is only temporary. If Evangelyne goes to Vanaheim for now, it will not be long before you will be together again, and when Helena comes here, there is nothing anyone can do to stop that; she is insistent that her lady in waiting has to come with her. Alright?”

“We can do it.” Loki agreed, giddy with joy. 

*

Evy was less thrilled about the whole thing. Vanaheim wasn’t a place she had wanted to go again. Possibly ever. And yet she had to go there. Again. Sleep there. Again. Without her Loki and only with more promises that would have to be kept by everyone. 

It would be harder for Loki to run away with her in case Odin decided that it was a better idea to still marry him to Cressida. All in all, if they were separated they’d be weaker, vulnerable… Nothing about this seemed good to her. But Loki was finally happy, he could still trust in everyone around him and she wasn’t going to take it away from him. At least not right now. 

There was nothing the two of them could do to change their fortune, but she knew she’d have to be honest with him. There had never been lies between them and she wouldn’t start keeping things from him now. Especially not now. 

“Thank you.” She said and tried her best to sound like Loki, hoping that her lack of enthusiasm would be pinned on her weakness. 

She looked at the stones that Frigga produced. Gems, one in green and one in blue. Their colours. Looking at them lying before her she sighed, knowing that one of them would be her companion from now on, instead of Loki. What a wonderful trade.   
“Is there anything else we should know?” 

* 

Frigga explained the gems to them; Loki would keep the sapphire one, and Evangelyne the emerald one. She also told them the incantations they would require as well as other small details that would make their time apart just a bit more bearable. 

“I know it is not ideal for either of you, and given the chance, neither of you would want this to be how it has to be for a short time, but I assure you, it will be worked out soon.” She looked more at Evangelyne than Loki when she spoke. On seeing the doubt in the Light Elf’s eyes, she gave a sympathetic smile. “I know this is harder on you than Loki my dear, he has not been betrayed as badly as you have by those that are supposed to love and care for you, but now that I, Thor, and even the Warrior’s know, there is nothing will stop us from getting this all straightened out. I cannot imagine what it will be like for you to have to go back there, stay there, when Loki gets to remain here with all of us, but he will join you soon. Thor will have to accept an official invite from the King of Vanaheim, and not even Odin will be able to decline Loki from going with him, they will wish to meet both him and Loki to assess the family they are sending their precious daughter to. And my brother, he will keep an extra eye on you also.” The queen assured. 

Loki swallowed guiltily. He had been so caught up in the idea that soon their woes would come to an end, he failed to see the added hurt for Evy in this. His mother was right, though he would have to endure the vile and annoying Cressida, he would be able to retreat into his own rooms every evening afterwards, he would still have Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif; and all Evy had was this Helena, whom, though she sounded to be a good and lovely person, was not a close friend, yet. He held her close to him. “I’m sorry.” 

*

 

Evy stayed silent throughout Frigga’s speech, feeling bitterer with every word that crossed her lips. She was here to help them, or maybe…maybe just to help Loki. Truly, would she have come for her if it hadn’t been about her son? “I know that you are trying to help. But do not presume that you know how I feel about any of this.” she said, trying to stay polite, to suppress her anger, but it still showed. “I know you mean well but the road to Hel is paved with those good intentions, but with all due respect, I almost died. I coughed up blood. When I was dragged away. No one. Helped me.” Not even Loki “No one came for me. I am a Pawn in a game played by my betters. Your words are kind, and I appreciate them. But we will see if they’ll transcend into actions as soon as I’m out of sight, and how fast they will be forgotten in case Thor decides to marry someone else. Please excuse me.” She stood up, leaving the Gem behind, and walked into another room before she said something she would actually regret.   
As soon as the door was closed behind her she locked it, preventing Loki from following her in case he would try. Of course he had done the politically smart thing when he had left her to be taken away. But how could you not feel betrayed by the image of your Love, leaving hand in hand with you enemy while you were dragged off to your death? Yes, he had suffered for it, but it wasn’t about that, it wasn’t about revenge or payback. Two wrongs didn’t make a right and their situation hadn’t changed a bit. 

Cressida would come with them to Vanaheim, and she could make sure that they had not a single moment of peace together, except for the nights. And as devious as she was, she might plan activities that Loki would have to join that would exhaust him, so that they wouldn’t even be able to use that time. 

What she had said was too true. She was a Pawn. Loki was Knight, and so far Cressida had been a Tower. 

For the first time in her life, she could actually feel how little her position meant, how little control she had about her fortune, and she was wondering how she would get her sense of security - real security this time - back.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki stared at the door; he heard it lock, so he knew that Evy did not wish for him to go with her to console her. Her patience may have finally snapped with what Frigga had said, but he knew she meant her words for him too. He had felt incredibly guilty since the moment she was dragged off, and clearly she wanted him to have done something with regards it, and he too knew that he should have, but he didn’t, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Loki.” 

He looked to his mother. “She is right, though, no one stopped Leana, and no one went for her. Not even me.” He looked at his mother sadly. “We need to rectify this at once, it is not right, on her or on me. Even if Thor does not continue to court Helena, I will go to Vanaheim.” 

“Loki.” 

“I stated it already mother, it is Evangelyne or none.” He rose to walk from the room. “Now I must go and try and right my wrongs.”

“She locked the door.” 

“If all I can do is call through the door, it is better than leaving her to think she is as worthless as a pawn to me.” He replied, leaving his mother by herself. 

He came to the locked door and knocked once. “Evy, my beautiful Autumn, I know you are angry, and I know you are upset, and I know a lot of this is my fault, and saying sorry does not rectify what I did or did not do for you, but I really am sorry, and I want nothing more than to make it up to you.” He leant his forehead against the door. “I will make it up to you, no matter what. I love you Evy, more than even my own life. I know you feel like you are a pawn, and to them, you probably are, but to me, you are my Queen, always have been.” 

*

When Loki started speaking through the door she went to unlock it before almost ripping it open, which resulted a funny picture for her, when the door was suddenly removed from his forehead. She remained standing in the doorway, showing clearly that she did not wish him to enter. 

“Really? This is going to be your excuse? Couldn’t you find words even vaguer than that?” She asked him with renewed anger. “And I am NOT your Queen. I’m not anyone’s Queen. What kind of chess do you play?! I’m more likely to be the King, hopping one step at a time, trying not to get too close to enemy figures and likely to be killed by a Pawn. I am surrounded, I can’t go anywhere, Checkmate.” She took a breath not to spiral to far into this metaphor, before continuing in her angry voice.  
“I love you; I love you more than anything. I know that you are on my side and I don’t question your loyalty to me nor have I ever. But at this moment I’m really angry, and if you don’t get out of my way, you are volunteering to be the target of my scorn. So for the love of all the Gods, give me half an hour to calm down, unless you actually want me to scream at you.” She leaned in to give him an angry kiss on the cheek and closed the door, locking it again. 

*

Loki knew how she was feeling, he had felt such a way many a time before himself, but of course, his ever astute Evangelyne had picked up on when he had felt such a way and left him long enough to calm down again, so he would return the favour. “When you feel like speaking with me again, then come for me, until then my love.” He kept his voice low and as caring as possible, so she would not think him annoyed or anything else. He hoped it conveyed his understanding. Turning on his heels, he walked away. 

She was angry, she needed time to be such, there were times that called for being there to allow someone to take out their frustrations on you, then were times to let them actually just wallow in it for a while. 

He walked into the room his mother was still standing in, looking at him in concern. “She wants some time to herself.” He informed her. “Thank you for everything mother, I will relay everything to Evy again when she wishes to listen, until then, I have to research a few things for myself. I am sure with my being ill, thor has required you to fix his woes, and maybe it is best he has a chaperone with him and Princess Helena, if he is as smitten with her as you say, we don’t want him messing it all up now, do we?” He smiled, trying to convey that he did not wish to be rude, but he too now wished for some time for himself. 

“Yes, that would be a tragedy.” She smiled understandingly. “You are alike in many way, continue to remember that, and you will be as strong a pairing as many could only dream to be.” she recommended as she left. 

With a slight frown, Loki prayed she was referring to him and Evy, and not him and Thor. Shaking his head slightly, he took out a book he had not read in some time and began to read, waiting patiently for when Evangelyne would wish to be in his presence once more. Half and hour, a day, as much as he hated being away from her, so long as it was what she required, he would do it without question. 

*

About half an hour later Evy unlocked the door again and walked out to look for Loki. She had used the time to work through a few things. She didn’t feel a lot better, since the original problem was still in place, but she didn’t want to rip anyone’s head off anymore. 

When she found him reading she set down on his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “I think we need to talk, hmm?” She said in a calm but kind voice. This wasn’t a talk about blame, but about solutions. 

“I…can’t help but feel…angry about the fact that…” She sighed. “The image of you walking away hand in hand with Cressida while guards dragged me off is not a kind one, my Love.” She said and ran her hand through his hair, trying to show him that she wasn’t angry at him. “I know you did what you thought would be best… and what we talked about. Neither of us could have known the consequences, and I’m not blaming you for what happened after that. But even if we both had been fine, I’d still feel this way about you walking away with her.” She leaned her head against his forehead, wanting to be closer to him. 

It was something she did, the worse the things were she wanted talk about, the closer she would try to be to the person, the more she would touch the other person, trying show that she wasn’t an enemy but a friend. 

*

Loki inhaled deeply, his nose against the top of her head, smelling the essence of poppies that he came to crave almost as much as he craved air to breathe. It stabbed him in the heart to hear her talk in such a way, to hear her not blame him for the betrayal he had performed, even if he had not wished to, even though he felt it was the right thing to do. There were many things in life he regretted but accepted, but that would never be one of them, that was the one that still caused his sleep to be unsettled, her screams, her pleading, and he did nothing. 

“There is nothing I can say to make it better, I know that. I know you know that I regret it, and I know you know I wish I had been braver, stronger, more willing to fight for us.” His voice shook slightly. “Norn’s Evy, I don’t deserve you.” He kissed the side of her head. “When she touched me, every time, it sends this…sensation through me, like…I cannot say it is even an electrical charge or something, but worse, like every nerve in me was poisoned by it. I hated it, and yet I permitted it.” He took another deep breathe. “I can never take that back, I can never reverse what has been done, but I promise you here and now Evy, I will never betray you like that again, for that is exactly what it was, betrayal.” Using his arms, he pulled her as close to him as was possible, he needed her close, but he knew her, and he knew she yearned for physical closeness also. “ I am scared Evy.” Even admitting it to Evangelyne scared him. “I am scared that this does not go as we want it to, and that I will lose you. I am terrified beyond words at the thought of it.” 

*

She bit her bottom lip and held onto him. 

“Yes, it was betrayal. But it was with the best of intentions…and I know you wouldn’t let anything like that happen again…And under normal circumstances you wouldn’t have let it happen. All of this is just too much. We carry the weight of Asgard on our shoulders and it’s not fair to either of us. I still trust you. I still rely on you…and even though I want to say that I’d have done better if I had been in your position, I can’t. I don’t know. I can’t imagine what kind of pressure you’re under. You have so much more to lose than I have.” She rubbed her cheek against his and hugged him closer. “I won’t lie to you. There might come a day where you will have to choose between me and your home; between me and all of this. And I want you to know right now, that I will not see it as a betrayal if you choose your home. I won’t hold it against you if you want to be with your family.” She wanted to run away with him, badly, to leave all of this chaos behind. But saying it out loud, realising what he’d have to give up made her rethink that wish. He shouldn’t have to lose everything just to be with her. 

“Maybe a few weeks won’t be as bad as I thought it would…I mean, we won’t have to be very subtle. We won’t have to hide as much. Or we make it clear that you won’t have to be. She’s not even tried to come in here, otherwise we’d have heard about it. So maybe she has accepted the current situation?” 

*

Loki swallowed hard. There was no decision to be made, a cold palace full of possessions, or the one thing the seemingly endless supply of gold in his father’s treasury could never buy, it was as simple as breathing. It would be Evy every time. “If my family truly love me, they would not make me choose, but should it come to that, according to what we have been told, we have formed a bond, one that we cannot live without, and even if we could, why would I want to? It is you Evy, it will always be you.” He kissed her again. “A few weeks will be fine this time, we will see each other intermittently, and between those visits, we will talk and we will see each others images. It is not ideal, and I would do nigh on anything to prevent it from happening, but knowing there is an end in sight, that makes it easier, that and actually knowing what is happening. I think part of my inaction that day was the utter suddenness of the situation. It blindsided me.” He admitted. “My oaf of a brother cannot get me as well as that bitch can apparently, but I am wise to her now, and I will make sure nothing like that occurs again.”

He shook slightly with his anger for Cressida. She was a greater adversary than he had given her credit for, but she would not get to do such again. She would not be able to prevent Evangelyne’s return; it was too high a situation for her to dictate. Hel, even Leana was powerless in it. But it required depending on others, and that scared Loki. Depending on others, meant leaving something of importance in their hands, and that is how things could go wrong. Feeling Evy shift slightly against him, her hand leaning over his heart, feeling it beat in his chest, he kissed her head again. He would make sure she returned home.


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t make this about your family loving you or not. You know it’s not that simple. You are who you are and they are who they are and neither of you is entirely free to do what you want. It is preferable that both of you can marry out of love, but practically, you are not common folk.” She said in an attempt to remind him of what was actually at stake.   
________________________________________  
They had a few more days together, until both were considered healthy enough to leave her rooms - not that they tried to. But then it was time for Princess Helena to return to Vanaheim and they’d have to get Evy back with her. This time, Evy was actually able to pack her things. 

“Say, I’ve seen that… the Hawk figurine was broken, I found it under your pillow. Do I even dare ask what happened? And do you want me to get it fixed?” She asked to keep herself busy while folding a dress. 

 

*

Loki felt uncomfortable for a moment, unsure what Evy would say when he told her, but it never entered his mind not to tell her. “They day they took you away, that bitch, she went into my rooms, she knew what it was, and she broke it.” He shook in anger. “I…There was no way in which my anger could be denied, she fled in fear. I am sorry, I…” He looked at Evangelyne sorrowfully. “I couldn’t leave go of it when I…I need to have it repaired.” He walked over to the locker that was on the side of the bed he had commandeered and took out the figurine. Watching as Evy took it from him, and studied it. “Is it easily mended?” When she nodded, he released a nervous sigh of relief. 

 

“How is your brother?” Helena asked as she and Thor walked the path from the gardens to the terrace they had spent considerable time speaking with one another and eating. 

“He is healing well, as is Evangelyne, thank the Norn’s, she will be able to return to Vanaheim with you in the coming days.” His tone became more depressed as he said the sentence, hating the idea of the princess leaving again so soon. 

“And she will not be ill this time?”

“Honestly, there are no guarantees, but the last time she was dragged away without so much as a goodbye. Mother has arranged a way for her and Loki to be capable of contacting one another now, she has packed what she wishes to bring with her, and she is able to accept it better this time, though my mother has told me she also is somewhat angered by having to leave again.” 

“I understand.” Thor looked at her. “She has been forced from her home; I wish she would have come to our court of her own free will.” She sighed. “I too will be saddened to return, I have enjoyed my time here immensely.” She bit her bottom lip as she spoke and Thor responded to the gesture with a deep chuckle and smirk, recalling their activities throughout her days at the palace, both public and private. 

“Perhaps it can be arranged for you to return to Asgard again in the very near future,” Thor suggested, fidgeting slightly. 

“I truly hope so.” Helena looked sadly over the gardens, wishing she did not have to leave. When she turned again, she noted Thor's peculiar behaviour. “Thor?” His gaze immediately shot to hers. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” He answered, though he shook his head rather then nodded it. 

“You are a confident man and a brave warrior, yet you seem highly anxious,” She explained. “You are shifting your feet and your eyes are darting around.” 

“I…Well…” He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 

“Should I be worried?” She asked fearfully, terrified that their tryst was about to be ended very abruptly. 

“No, nothing like that, it is that…Well I was speaking with my parents last evening, and I confessed something to them, and they told me to do what I thought was right.”

“Which was?” Helena was concerned as to what he was about to say. 

“Well, I wish to ask you something.” The confessed, when she nodded cautiously in anticipation, he took another deep breath and continued. “I wish for you to return to Asgard at the earliest convenience Helena, and to do me the honour of allowing me to take you as my wife.” 

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity as she processed what he had just requested of her; however Thor took it to mean she did not know how to respond and became even more anxious. “Yes.” His gaze, which had fallen to the floor, shot back to hers again once more. “Yes,” She repeated, nodding her head as tears filled her eyes. 

*

“And if it wasn’t, I would see that you would get a new one. I know that this means a lot to you, but in the end, it’s a symbol of our friendship, of my love for you, both platonic and romantic. What I mean to say is: don’t be worried, if it should ever be broken beyond repair, I will give you a new one, and it might not be the same wood, but it will be with the same intention, with the same love, with the same appreciation. You will never be without a Hawke, I promise you that.” She said and gave him a kiss while she wrapped her arms around him with the figurine still in her hand.   
It was almost miraculous that after everything that had happened she could still feel surprised about what length Cressida would go to hurt the two of them - to hurt Loki. She couldn’t have done it to hurt her, she was already gone. If that woman hadn’t been such a skilful adversary she would almost feel sorry for her. Hers must be a lonely life. 

Evy was about to say something, when the doors to her chamber opened and Fandral came in. “Greeting to you. I come with a proposition.” He said without delay. “Thor, Sif, the rest of the Warriors and I were talking. We know we can’t stop you from returning to Vanaheim, but there is something we can do for you, if the two of you want it,” he said and took a deep breath. “I could come with you.” He said to Evy. “So you would have someone watching your back, and a friend.” and someone to carry her back the second she lost a shade of colour. 

Evy’s eyes grew wide with surprise but then a smirk spread across her face. “But why would they send you with me if they wanted someone watching my back? There are too many shiny surfaces in Vanaheim that you can use as a mirror. I could be kidnapped while you were holding my hand.” She said and took a step behind Loki so that Fandral couldn’t come at her in playful retaliation. 

Fandral gave Loki a serious look and said. “Loki, this has nothing to do with you, release this woman to me and I swear no harm will come to you, but if not, I will go through you!” he said and couldn’t hide the grin any longer while trying to reach past Loki to get to Evy. 

*

Loki grinned widely, his teeth showing as Fandral advanced on them, Evy hiding behind him, peeping around. “I would love to watch you attempt to best my beautiful Evy, which usually ends up with her handing your ass to you in a hilarious manner, but I suppose as her significant other, I should not permit it.” He grinned, turning around to see the raised brow of Evy, and her not the least bit amused at his statement. “Actually, I will stay out of this.” He raised his hands and stepped aside. Fandral smirked and stepped forward menacingly, earning a shriek of laughter from Evy. “Although.” Loki stood in front of her again, engaging Fandral in conversation. “I must thank you, for going with her, to help her.” He stood forward and extended his hand to the blonde warrior. “It is good to know she will not be alone there for the time she has to endure there.” 

Fandral winked and took his hand. “You know I am only too glad to help. I will be there for her, and it won’t be for long.” He grinned widely. Loki frowned at him, as did Evangelyne. “Oh, you have not heard the news I take it?” he grinned widely. “Thor proposed, and the lovely Helena has accepted. Asgard is to have another Vanir woman for its next Allmother, and that means, she will have to return here within the next few weeks to begin preparations.” He turned to Evangelyne. “We will not be gone for too long.” 

Loki had spoken to Fandral to sidetrack him from his scheme to terrorise Evangelyne, but the news of his brother’s betrothal filled him with different and conflicting emotions. Joy at Thor's happiness, relief in knowing it would mean Evy would be returning to Asgard in the near future, but also anger and envy at Thor getting to marry the woman he clearly loves, when he was forced into such a terrible political alliance for his father’s benefit, and forced to suffer silently, not having the woman he loved for centuries longer be his so seamlessly as Thor had been permitted to. Swallowing his feelings of hurt, he put on his best smile. “This is indeed good news.” He looked to Evy. “We will be together permanently soon my love.”


	15. Chapter 15

The news made its way through her mind, slowly being analysed to make sure she wasn’t misunderstanding anything about it. But no, it really meant what she thought it did! With a loud ‘squee’ she moved past Loki and practically jumped into Fandral’s arms to thank him for the good news. 

“This is wonderful news!” She exclaimed and gave Fandral a loud kiss on the cheek before letting go of him and hugging Loki instead. She could feel the hesitancy in him and for a second she wondered if she HAD forgotten something, but no, whatever was making him feel this way had nothing to do with any of her current worries. “Gods this is good news all around. I only have a few memories of Helena but she cared for me even though she didn’t know me. I’m glad that Thor found someone so warm and friendly.” She smiled and slowly ended her embrace with Loki though she let her hand linger on his lower back as she turned back to Fandral. “I’m glad you’re coming with me. I don’t think that - except for Loki - there is anyone I trust more than I trust you. Are you sure you can go? I know this is a lot to ask” 

“It would be, but you’re not asking, I’m offering. And yes, I can go. It is nothing, really. I know you would do the same for me and more. You have actually done similar things for me before. Besides, it might be my last chance to steal you away from Loki.” He said and winked at the other man. 

He knew that Loki was possessive and jealous, but he also knew that they had been friends long enough, that Loki would know that this was nothing but a joke. Of course, it was impossible either way because of their bond, but even without it, Fandral would not attempt anything heinous like that. 

*

Loki gave him a withering look, but the fury was not in his eyes, least not for Fandral. His anger stemmed from jealousy, but not of the blonde warrior, but at the ease, Thor had secured the marriage he wished for when he suffered when his beautiful Evangelyne suffered. Though were, he to be honest, yes, he was also angry and jealous of Fandral getting to go and care for Evy, but only because he wished it was him that was able to go. In truth, he was grateful to the other man, who he knew would look after Evangelyne; he cared for her greatly, just in another manner. “Thank you Fandral, though if you act in any way like a scoundrel, you had best learn the best hiding places in Vanaheim before I go there with Thor, for I swear, your manhood will be at stake should I hear of it,” He warned with a wolfish grin. 

“Well, with motivation such as that...” Fandral laughed before his face became serious, just for the record, you are referring only to such behaviours towards Evy, right?” 

“I think it fair to only refer to her, and of course, Helena, for to ask any more of you is to ask the impossible.” Loki chuckled. 

Fandral put on a face of false insult. “You speak as though I am nothing short of harassing to women.”

“If we put a wig on Thor and Volstagg, you would try your way with them, beards and all.” Loki joked earning him a bemused look from the other man. He looked down at Evy, who seemed to be trying to figure out the reason for his slight annoyance, he would be a fool to ever try and hide anything from her. He gave a slight shake of his head in hopes that it would indicate that his issue was not anything to do with her so to speak without him having to say what it was that was irking him aloud. 

*

“ Do those rules apply to me as well or can I do as I please?” she teased Loki. “ I mean, you get to stay here with you beloved betrothed, and who knows what could happen in those dark and lonely nights? The least that you could allow me is to find myself a lover to keep me warm until you return to me.” their situation was dark enough to bring tears to her eyes when she thought about it too long. But humour could get them through, humour would make her less frightening.

Fandral just sighed and shook his head. “ Please, Evy, be careful what you say or he will make me sit outside of your door all night, every night, to make sure that no one comes and goes. And then I will miss all the fun.” It WAS a funny thought, that THE Fandral would need to guard her door to chaperone Evy. 

“ Oh why wait outside, just come in and join us, the more the merrier.” - “ Now this is something we can talk about…” he said and took a step back from Loki, sure that any retaliation for their mischievous alliance against Loki would meet him and not Evangelyne. 

“You know what? I will go now before this one skins me alive,” he said nodding at Loki and turned to leave. “I will see you when we leave for Vanaheim. If you decide to run instead of attending, send me a message,” he said it so casually as if he was actually expecting it to happen and closed the door behind him. 

Then Evy frowned at Loki, returning to the tension she had felt in Loki before. “What is on your mind, my Love?” 

*

Loki held her close to him, kissing her forehead as he continued to stare ahead thinking. “Nothing.” He dismissed though it was far too delayed and far too unconvincing to even make her consider it the truth. One look at her grey eyes told him that. “I am envious.” It killed him a little to admit it. “I am envious and angry, and happy and heartbroken and I cannot even begin to process them all at once.” He almost shook as he spoke, but she said nothing, knowing he needed to rant this out in his own way. “Fandral gets to go there with you now. I know it is not of your choosing, and I am eternally grateful to the blonde scoundrel for it, but why can it not be me? Why cannot I not just be with the one I love? And Thor, he falls for Helena, and, of course, I am delighted for him, I truly am, but he states he loves her, and low and behold, there is no issue with their being together, but us, I am forced to deal with Hela incarnate while you are shipped to Vanaheim. Why does he get it so easy while we suffer.” He stormed away from her in temper. “It is not fair, we deserve that too.” He growled, he looked at an empty chalice that stood on a table nearby. “It’s not fair Evy it’s just not fair.” His voice almost broke with emotion. “I want nothing but to be just allowed to love you, but it is so complicated. The situation with Thor and Helena, of course, this is nothing but good news for us, but we still have to wait, we still have to be parted, and unlike them, when we meet again, in whatever short time it is, we will not be allowed to embrace each other there and then as they will, and that angers me too.” 

*

“Then let us leave. Let us run. Neither of us needs the golden spoons!” She said and stopped herself from continuing this rant. “No…no…please ignore my words.” She sighed and walked over to him, taking his hands into hers. 

“You’re hurt; we’re both hurt, deeply. And no, it’s not fair. None of it is. But this is your family, and they’re doing the best that they can. And Helena is going to be part of our family as well. If you can’t fight anymore, we can go. I promise you, I will follow you where ever you want to go. But do you really want to give up on your family? On Thor? He needs you and this realm needs you.”

She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I used to wish that we were peasants every time our playtime was interrupted by lessons because I didn’t know that they had even less time than we had… It’s not always greener on the other side. We’re in a better position than we have been for weeks now. Gods… I don’t know how I can leave. You need me. I thought I needed you, but now I realise that you need me. Maybe I can stay a few days longer?” It wasn’t really possible, her absence would be noticed; overall it wouldn’t be a good thing. 

“We could always fake my death and hide me here until we are married?” 

*

Loki chuckled slightly at her suggestions. “You being deceased is awfully inconvenient if we wish to be wed my darling.” He held her close to him once more. “I was alright with us being separated from one another when it was only being spoken about, but now that it is to actually happen, I fear I am not as brave with my words. I do not wish to be parted from you though I know it is a necessity at present.” He sighed as he took in the essence of her poppy shampoo once more. “Norns, the idea of you not being by my side, it is the cruellest of fates, but this time…this time, there is an end in sight. And if I have to drag Thor to Vanaheim, we will be there before a week is up. Though it appears that will not be necessary, and Vanaheim will also have to declare the news, and they will require Thor to be there, and that…” he shuddered at the mere idea of Cressida. “She will not be required, yet. She is still not my declared betrothed, and with the revelation of us, Odin is not too hasty to make her so. But if it all does become too much, promise me my beautiful Autumn, together, or separate, we will depart, and if we are separated, we will meet on Midgard. Do you swear?” 

*

“Not necessarily, I could miraculously come back to life through the power of true love and happiness, like in those drawn movies the Midgardians like to watch that are made by the Mouse people. True love's kiss,” she grinned and leant against him. If life only were as easy. She could go and sleep for hundreds of years and he would have to come and rescue her… not that she was one to be rescued. 

Their story was more like the original version, the one that had been produced in writing only, where the sleeping beauty had been assaulted instead of rescued.   
Evy put her hand on his cheek when she saw the pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry my Love… trust me, I can’t believe that I’m going to willingly walk away from you. No matter how horrible it was to be dragged away it feels like a betrayal to leave on my own two legs. Even if it’s not voluntary… it feels wrong. It will always feel wrong.” she sighed and gave him a kiss before letting go of him. 

“I will run with you where ever you want to go. I would live with you under an icy bridge in Jötunheim and eat nothing but fish for the rest of my life if it meant being with you,” she promised and gave him a sad smile. “You can stay in my room if you wish to; it’s as much yours as it is mine. But, for now, I’d rather you leave. Because if you stay, I might not be able to walk away. I’m sorry. I just... I love you so much and right now, I know that I HAVE to do this… but if you stay this close to me I won’t be able to do it, and instead, hold onto your leg, making you drag me to the Bifrost that way and that is just not a nice picture. A funny one, but not a nice one.” humour was always the last escape it seemed.

*

“It will be alright, I just wish it did not have to be.” He held her against him. “Just promise, you will speak with me whenever you feel lonely, and I promise, I will be by your side as soon as is physically possible.” He kissed the side of her head, looking adoringly and the auburn hair that he recognised in a moment's glance from anywhere, even in a room of a thousand gathered Aesir, he knew it, he would miss seeing it until they were reunited again. “I love you, Evy, with all of my being.” He took her hand and held it tightly for a moment, before he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, straightened his back, and went to the door. “I will see you in a moment,” he took another look into her eyes and forced himself to leave. 

Outside stood Frigga, speaking with Thor and; though she did not look as she did the fateful night of that ball, Helena. The trio ceased speaking and turned when they saw him joining them, all three giving sympathetic looks. Frigga stepped forward and looked and her younger son. “It will not be long, though to one without a bond, that is easy to say, to you both, it will be an eternity, I have no doubt.” 

Loki swallowed hard before speaking. “With the crystals you have given, and with Thor having to go to Vanaheim to announce the betrothal there, it will not be long before we are together again.” Though he was saying the words to his mother, Loki felt as though he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“Yes.” Frigga’s smile was slightly forced, knowing how hard this was for Loki; he was far more sensitive than he let on.

“I promise brother, we will be there within the week, and there will be no one but the warriors and Sif joining us.” His voice seemed tight and Helena shifted slightly at that.

“What did she do?” He did not even have to mention the wretched creature’s name; he knew exactly who it was that was being referred to.

“Let us just say, bonded to another or not, no man deserves to be forced to marry one such as she, she is not worthy of such a good family.” Helena stated as diplomatically as she could though it was clear from her slight shake, she wished to say more. Thor gently squeezed her and she looked at him. “Not once has she even asked for Loki in my time here, and her glee at sending away Evangelyne.” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I am just glad that this mess will soon be sorted and you will not be forced to wed her Loki.” The smile on the Vanir princess’s face was small but genuine. “I am sorry to take Evangelyne away, even for an afternoon, but I swear, as soon as the arrangements are made, we will both be back here, and since she is with me, she will have to be housed in the royal wing also.”

*  
“Has my bad reputation preceded me this badly or is it because the first time I came to you I coughed blood onto your dress, that you feel sorry for taking me with you? Well, either way, I can’t blame you.” Evy said when she opened the door and walked up to Helena with a smile. 

“What?” For a moment, Helena thought Evy was being serious, but could tell by the other woman’s grin that she was just making a joke. “Oh! No, it was your bad reputation. We all know that Cressida’s words can always be trusted.” She said with the true composure of a Queen and only with the slightest hint of irony so that everyone in the know would understand her and everyone else would be unable to use it against her. 

Evy reached for Loki’s hand and leant her head against his shoulder. “Then I’ll do my best not to disappoint you and live up to my bad reputation, just as Loki has taught me to do for years.” Usually, this kind of public display of affection while being in such official company wasn’t something you did, but as long as they were standing here, she would use every possible second she had to stay in contact with him. Now that they were with Frigga she wasn’t in a position to run and hide or beg him to leave with her. Had he stayed with her inside they probably wouldn’t have ended up on this side of the door, and not for the fun reason?

Frigga reached out and cupped Evy’s face, looking at her as if she was her own daughter. “It is time,” She said with a lot of pain and sympathy. It wasn’t something she did with an easy heart, but for now, it was something that could not be stopped. Evy nodded and the others turned to take a few steps ahead of them, giving them a final moment of privacy to say goodbye. 

Instead of saying anything, Evy pulled Loki into a kiss, a goodbye kiss. There was nothing more to say, both felt the same way, both were devastated. Any word would be a waste, nothing either of them could say would make a difference anymore. 

*

It hearts were able to crack or shatter, Loki’s would have been but shards on the floor, never to be healed again when his mother gave the order for his beloved Evangelyne to have to, once more, be taken from him. She had slipped her hand in his not moments before, so he squeezed just a little tighter for a moment, not wanting to let go before she turned and kissed him. 

It was the first time they had done such in front of any of his family, and he knew, even in the private hallway, should someone not supportive of them turn the corner, there could be repercussions, but he could not care less. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much love and caring as he could, trying to convey to her without words just how much she meant to him, how much she loved him more than words could ever convey. When he was finally forced to pull back, he looked into her grey eyes and prayed that they would be together again soon, and that in her time away, she would be alright, but also that she would not forget her love for him. 

Forcing himself to stand straight, he followed his mother, brother and Helena, making his way to the public quarters of the palace, and away from any chance of running, fleeing with Evy. He swore, should their plan be unsuccessful, should everything not go as assumed, they would do as they suggested, and flee to Midgard together. He rather a meagre existence there with her by his side, than to be Allfather without her. 

As the group made their way down the hallway, Cressida stared on furiously. It was one thing to love that little low life tramp, but to kiss her in front of not only Thor and his wench, but also the Allmother, there would have to be consequences, Evangelyne Hawke would have to be dealt with, she needed a plan, immediately.


End file.
